Baby Daddy
by PaigeyD93
Summary: *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* Basically Wanda falls pregnant with Ians child while she is still in Melanie's body. Read within for more info. IanxWanderer. Rated M for lemons. Now being written by InuxKagsForever and Beta-ed by me : R&R pretty please! Ian/Wanda are slightly OOC :
1. Chapter 1

**_ Okay so this is my first 'Host' fanfic and i hope you enjoy it._**

**_ Full summary- *takes place while Wanda is still in Melanie's body**We all know Wanda is in love with Ian. And Melanie loves Jared. Right? But what if Wanda/Mel fall pregnant with Ian's child? How will Jared react knowing "Melanie" is pregnant with another mans child? How will Ian react? But the biggest question is How will the rest of the caves inhabitants react? will they except this child like they excepted Wanderer? Or will they look at it like some 'possible' half breed monster. Read and find out!_**

* * *

The Raid

'_Oh my GOD! Look at that guy!' _Melanie laughed. I looked over to the guy next to me in the isle

'_What about him?' _I asked grabbing the two jugs of water and putting it in the cart

'_He looks like a monkey.'_

'_MEL!'_

'_What!? He does!'_ I simply shook my head laughing quietly and walked away pushing the cart quicker then necessary. We were currently on another much needed raid and Ian and Jared were waiting in the van as I grabbed the supplies we needed.

After bagging everything I went out to the van, Ian opened the side door to grab the supplies while I jumped in the front. Jared drove out of the parking lot, and turned to head to the nearest hotel. We still had the routine of me going and doing everything because of my eyes, nobody would suspect me so it made things a lot easier.

"So tomorrow we are shopping for clothes, correct?" I heard Ian's voice behind me, an uncontrollable shiver ran up my spine.

'_Your gross.' _Melanie stated dryly, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes

'_I like him...a lot. You know that.' _

"Yes tomorrow we go shopping for clothes. Which means you guys have to come in with me. As always I shop for the women and you shop for the men." I said before Melanie could say anything

"It's going to be weird." Jared said with a laugh "Well it's going to feel weird anyways, I mean I'm so used to you going in to do everything" I smiled

"It won't be that bad. Just act the way you usually did before I came into the picture."

"Jared, we will be fine" Ian added, Jared glanced at him

"Oh I know, I was just saying it's going to be weird, that's all"

'_Seriously wanderer what are we going to do about this stupid love triangle? I hate Ian but I love Jared. You hate Jared but you love Ian wha__**-**__' _I cut her off

'_I don't hate him! you know that . I love Jared...just not as much as I love Ian. Plus we have been over this before we don't know what to do. I don't understand why we are diving into this argument again.'_I was getting irritated '_do you enjoy arguing with me?'_

'_No. But I'm bored and I need some entertainment.' _

"Uh! You annoy the crap out of me sometimes." I said angrily (I gave up on trying to reign in on my human emotions, it's pretty difficult when you're surrounded by them everyday all day)I only realized I said that out loud when Ian and Jared gave me a weird look

"What did Melanie do now?" Ian asked with a hint of humour in his voice

'_Why the little-'_

"Nothing!" I said quickly and successfully cut off Melanie "She is just bored and decided to bug me to entertain herself." Just as I finished saying that, Jared pulled into the motel parking lot

"I would be bored too, if I was trapped in my own body" I heard him mumble, I brushed it off and ignored him. Once he was stopped I got out to go and get us a room for the next two nights.

"How may I help you miss?" the women behind the desk asked me

"A room with two queen beds, please?" she nodded

"Here are your room keys. Oh and how many nights?"

"Oh sorry, two please" she nodded

"Enjoy your stay" she said smiling as I left. Once I made it back to the van I handed one of the room keys to Jared and one to Ian even though we don't all need one.

Soon we all got settled in the hotel it was dark and I was starting to get tired. Ian was sitting on one bed flipping through the tv channels and Jared was lying on the other bed sleeping already

'_Awe look how cute he looks sleeping.' _Melanie crooned

'_Melanie focus! What are we going to do? Both beds are occupied._

'_Psh that's easy! Get in bed with Jared.' _She said as if it was obvious

'_But I want to sleep in that bed.' _I said mentally pointing to Ian's bed, I heard Melanie huff in annoyance

''_Wanda!'_

"what are you doing?" I heard Ian whisper, I sighed and realized I had been standing in between the two beds for the last five minutes

"Arguing with Mel again." I whispered back

"What is it about this time?"

"Which bed to sleep in" I heard him chuckle and I looked up to see him smiling, the skin around his eyes crinkling in the cutest way. I also noticed his short dark hair was all messed up from today's travels

'_WANDA!' _I jerked back from Melanie's outburst

'_what!?' _

'_holy I have called you like 5 times, and I am not exaggerating'_

'_sorry, now what did you want?'_

'_I was going to say you can sleep in Ian's bed tonight but we have to sleep in Jared's tomorrow, deal?' _I smiled

'_deal, thanks Mel.'_

'_Ya, Ya, Ya' _I smiled wider and went to climb in with Ian, he raised one eyebrow as I tried to get comfortable.

"We have a compromise." I said

"And what's that?"

"She said I can sleep here tonight but she wants to sleep in Jared's bed tomorrow" he nodded

"That sounds fair" I snuggled down into the soft mattress. Ian hesitantly moved closer to me and pulled me securely to his body, I sighed in contentment

"Is this okay Melanie?" he whispered

'_No.' _

"She's fine with it" I said smiling up at him, he pulled me closer, my back was against him and his chin rested on my shoulder.

'_you're a bitch.' _I laughed

'_Oh come on Mel you get your way tomorrow, let me enjoy this!'_

'_Fine' _she said reluctantly. After that I fell into a dreamless sleep wrapped in Ian's arms.

* * *

**_Did you like it? please reveiw and let me know. i reply to every reveiw whether they be good or bad:) i even except anonymous reveiwers, the more the marrier._**

**_ Also i dont really like the title of this, if you have any suggestions it would be greatily appreciated:)_**

**_ This is going to be a kind of sideline story because i already have two stories going, but as soon as they are done this story will have my full attention. I will hopefully update regularly but im not 100% positive._**

**_ Thanx._**

**_ Twilightlver94_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Again so sorry for the wait:( i hope that doesnt happen again. Anyways here is the next chapter._

_Thank you to my new Beta ..sLaYeR -- not sure what happened there, it wont let me put her whole name. But she is in the comments list so.....check her out...not in the perverted sense. Anyways MOVING ON!_

_~Paige_

* * *

Welcome back

Chap2

"They're back!" Jamie yelled, I braced myself for impact as Jamie through himself out of the cave opening and hugged the breath out of me. He was getting so tall and built from all the "Men's" work he had been doing as he called it.

"Don't touch me I'm gross" I whined Jamie just laughed but let me go anyways.

When we made it inside the cave to the dining area, I waved my arms up to get everyone's attention. When the room fell silent I lowered my arms.

"Okay people I have good news! We have brought real soap. You know the stuff that doesn't scratch your skin raw, or has everyone forgotten how that feels?" I asked laughing; everyone laughed with me and started to clap. I bowed

"Thank you, thank you" I laughed before going into my room, that I had no choice but to share with Ian since there really wasn't another place for me to stay. Kyle was staying with Sunny and Jamie was with Jared, so the only room that was somewhat empty was Ian's. Of course I have no problem with that, its Melanie that has the problem. I'm not sure why though, I mean I never sleep in his bed or anything; I sleep in Kyle's old bed. Don't worry I disinfected it as best I could.

After grabbing a fresh bar of soap, I quickly made my way through the twisted tunnels of the cave to get to the makeshift bathroom. Once I got there I checked to see if anyone was there

"Hello." I called out to see if I was interrupting someone's bath. I was answered with silence so I made my way into the pitch black room. After stripping my clothes and placing my clean ones closer to the edge, I jumped in and tried to enjoy the warm water as best as I could.

_'Can I have control for a second?' _I heard Melanie say after a moment

_'Sure' _Melanie and I had found out a new trick, sometimes when she would ask, I would let her take over her body for a few minutes. So I pushed myself to the back of my head and let Mel forward, I felt myself loose control of my arms and legs, at first its a little frightening until I know Melanie has got our body under control

_'Thanks'_

_'No problem.' _She swam around enjoying being in control again

_'Oh how I missed swimming. To tell you the truth I don't remember the last time I went swimming. It had to of been years!' _Mel said in excitement, I mentally smiled. So Melanie couldn't hear my thoughts I threw up my mental wall.

Oh how I wish I could give her body back to her. Of course Doc knows how to retract a soul humanly, because I told him how. But I am being selfish; I don't want to leave here yet. I want to spend more time with Ian and Jeb and if I'm being totally honest I have even warmed up to Kyle, It's true that once you get on his good side he can be a really nice guy.

Melanie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts

_'Someone's coming' _before I could say anything she was pushing herself to the back of her mind and letting me take control. I felt the familiar tingling as my senses became attached to my limbs again. Once I was in full control I listened,

"Hello?" someone yelled, it echoed throughout the cave "Is anyone in here?" it was Jared

"Yes I'm in here.' I answered getting ready to get out "But I'm getting out now."

"Oh, okay um....I will just wait, I guess" he said unsure.

_'You should invite him in with us.' _Melanie said happily.

_'No! Melanie would you think it was okay if that was Ian out there and I invited him in?'_

_'Touché.' _She said dejectedly. I pulled on the clean clothes I brought and squeezed the water out of my hair, tying it in a messy bun before making my way toward the mouth of the cave.

Later that night I went to the dining area for dinner. Everyone was in high spirits in result of all the new food. I sat down beside Jamie, he was eating cereal, actually he had a whole box sitting beside him and I think he planned on eating it all. When he was talking to Ian about something I sneakily grabbed a spoon and scooped up a spoon full of cereal and shoved it in my mouth quickly, but Jamie noticed.

"Hey!" he shielded his bowl with his arm and pulled it closer to him "Get your own." He grumbled with a frown, I just laughed and punched him playfully in the arm before getting up to grab something small to eat. Once I sat back down with my own cereal I realized Uncle Jeb had joined our table

"So how was the raid? Any complications?" he inquired

"Nope everything went smoothly" Jared answered quickly, I glanced at Ian and Jared who were both giving me warning stares, I ignored them.

"It didn't go entirely smooth." I admitted as Ian and Jared groaned in annoyance

"What happened?" Jamie asked eagerly

"Nothing big, just a minor misunderstanding that brought unneeded attention our way."

"Tell me exactly what happened, please" Jamie pleaded, I sighed

"Fine. I was in the isle next to where the boys were and I could hear them arguing. And as you know, us souls don't fight or have any conflict what so ever. So I went over there to shut them up but saw some other people were beginning to stare. So I thought fast and slapped them both upside their heads and told them to control their emotions. Luckily the other people seemed to think they were a couple of souls that were having a difficult time controlling their host's emotions and walked away. So I saved your butts! Also now that I think back on that, I never got a thank you." Ian and Jared looked sheepish.

"Thank-you" Ian said

"Yeah thanks, but the reason we never said thank you was because you hit us." Jared mumbled. Jamie looked like he was going to burst out laughing, he composed himself enough to make a kissy face at Jared.

"Awe you poor baby, got beat up by a girl." Jared grimaced and reached over to punch Jamie in the shoulder.

"shut it!" he said playfully, Jamie shrugged and went back to eating his cereal.

"Well you boys better be more careful next time." Jeb quipped before getting up and walking away.

"Okay, I think I am going to go to sleep everyone, goodnight." I said leaning to kiss Jamie's cheek

"Night." He mumbled around a spoonful of cereal, there was a chorus of 'goodnights' from everyone who heard me.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep to." Ian said standing up. I glanced at Jared; he was staring at the table with a hard expression on his face

_'He doesn't look happy' _I said to Melanie

_'Ahh, I love Jared's jealous side, It's so sexy. Oh tell him I love him.' _I rolled my eyes but did as she asked.

"Jared, Mel wanted me to tell you that she loves you." His expression softened a bit

"I love you too Mel." He said just loud enough so I could hear.

After Ian and I got back to our room I made him turn around so I could change. He did so without argument for which I was grateful. I crawled into bed

"I love you Ian" I murmured softly, but he heard

"I love you too, wanderer." He fell asleep before I did, his quiet snoring lulling me to sleep.

* * *

_lOvE iT hAtE iT? Let me know in a reveiw pretty please!! I answer to every reveiw_

_Sorry if you thought this was boring, its just a filler chapter but i hope you liked it. _

_Also thanks so much to everyone who added me to author alert and and story alert etc. I appreciate it:) And the reveiws!! i cant beleive i got so many so THANK YOU SO MUCH! you all made me very happy. _

_~Paige:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next chapter, i got a few people asking me when the lemon was coming...so here it is, also this is my first lemon so...i hope its good._

_It made me sad that i didnt get very many reveiws last chapter, so i hope i get more for this one....PLEASE REVEIW no reveiws make me sad_

_Thank you to my Beta **..sLaYeR **-- not sure what happened there, it wont let me put her whole name._

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_speaking of betas....my friend is making a fanfic about The darkest powers crossover with another book By Kelly armstrong, she needs one so if you are interested pm her she would appreciate it her pen name is **Adrienne334** here is her profile link_

_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2318395/Adrienne334 for more information ask her!! thank you_

_Enough with the talk lets get on with the chapter..._

_~Paige_

* * *

Mistake?

Chap 4

I had worked a lot today, making bread and plowing the fields. I hadn't seen much of Ian today just a few glimpses here and there, although Jamie and Jared were practically glued to my side. I didn't even see Ian at breakfast, he left the room while I was still asleep.  
I sighed, and Jamie noticed.

"Wanda, are you okay," he asked, laying his hand on my arm, I looked at him and noticed the slight perspiration that had gathered on his forehead, his short dark hair sticking to his face. I smiled at him.  
"I'm fine Jamie, I've just been wondering where Ian has been." I answered.  
"I know where he is, he's with Wes and Lilly in the game room. Jeb gave him the day off." Jamie said, setting his shovel by the cave entrance, I did the same with mine. I nodded, truthfully I never thought to look there.  
"Oh, okay." After a few minutes of walking down the hallway I smelled Dinner and my stomach growled, Jamie laughed.  
"Let's go get Ian and the rest of them." he said dragging me down the less traveled tunnel. As we got closer to the opening of the game room, I heard familiar voices. It was Lilly and Wes yelling at Ian about a bad play.  
"Awe, c'mon. It was a fair shot," I heard Ian argue as I walked into the room, Jamie in toe. He was waving his arms to show his annoyance. Lilly held the ball in her hands as she stood in the middle of the goalie net, while Wes continued to argue with Ian.  
"You were past the line, it's not a fair goal!" he exclaimed

"Yes it wa-" Ian began but Lilly cut him off  
"Ian, just let it go, you are already beating us like three nothing, why bother," Lilly's voice was soft but a commanding tone was laced through her words.  
"Ian!" Jamie interrupted them, moving from behind me to get closer.  
"What are you doin' here boy?" Wes asked, a teasing tone in his voice, his hands on his hips.  
"Well, it's dinner time and Wanda here was worried 'bout Ian, cause she didn't know where he was." Jamie answered innocently, looking back at me. I glanced over at Ian, he was watching me, not looking anywhere else. I followed his example and just gazed into his eyes I couldn't see anyone else, just him. Something in his gaze was...I don't know, it was intense though. It made the pit of stomach feel like it was on fire.  
I didn't notice Wes, Lilly, and Jamie start walking down the tunnel, the soccer game forgotten at the mention of dinner  
"Wanda? Ian? Are you guys coming to dinner?" I heard Jamie ask, I pulled myself reluctantly out of Ian's gaze to look at the trio.  
"Yeah, I'm coming," I said. Walking towards them, I heard Ian follow behind me.

We were in the dining room and everyone was eating and chatting happily as I sat and listened to everyone, I wasn't eating much of dinner, but watching Jamie eat so much made me feel full. Ian was sitting very close to me and his hand purposefully brushed against mine and I shivered involuntarily, I looked up at him. His sapphire orbs, gazing deep into mine, it had that same intense emotion there. I looked away and tried to make small talk with everyone but I just wasn't into it, I saw Jared give me odd glances once in a while and it made me uneasy. I still had that deep burning feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't place.

"Let's go," Ian said quietly and took my half empty plate over to the other dirty plates. I stood up and said goodnight to everyone.  
I walked behind Ian, even in the dark caves I could see him clench and unclench his fists. I didn't know what was wrong. We got to his room, well, our room, and he opened the door. "Ian, why didn't you tell me you had the day off? I didn't know...I thought...maybe something was wrong," I said sheepishly, fumbling with my fingers in front of me. When his fingers touched my face it felt like fire to me, not like the Jared fire, but a slow burning desire, that raked across my skin. He lifted up my chin forcing me to lock my eyes with his blue ones.

"My Wanda, I'm sorry. I really truly am, I thought someone would of told you and you looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake you." I had to sit down on his mattress, I felt as if I was going to fall over and pass out. He knelt down in front of me and held my face in his hands.

_'Wanda, I have a really bad feeling about this...' _

_'It will be fine.' I answered her, but even I wasn't sure._

My breathing hitched as Ian slowly leaned toward me; his lips were only inches from mine.

_'Wanda...' _I heard Melanie warn. Ian closed the distance and the moment his lips connected with mine I lost all coherent thought. My hands reached up and threaded through his dark hair, I pulled him toward me more forcefully. Ian ran his tongue along my bottom lip seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue snaked past my lips and brushed up against my own tongue. I moaned into his mouth at the taste of him, he tasted like mint and something that is uniquely Ian .

I ran my hands down his back and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He got the picture and pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. When his shirt was off I pulled him up and turned him while I pushed him back forcefully so he was lying on his back, I straddled his hips, all the while his piercing blue eyes following my every movement. Now that he was lying down I started to grind my hips into his pelvis. I immediately felt his erection hard at my core. He moaned, something too deep for me to understand

"What was that Ian?" I purred, his eyes rolled back and his head hit the mattress as if he just couldn't lift it anymore, his hips started moving in time with mine. Our rhythm became faster

"I...said..uh god...I said...uh....yes! I said yes!" I smiled and leaned down and kissed him just below his ear, my lips then trailed down his neck to his collar bone. His breathing was picking up as he moved his hips even faster against mine. I stopped moving my hips and concentrated as I dipped my tongue in the little hollow there, a moan escaped his lips, I smiled.

_'Wanderer please! Please stop! You can't do this to me. Oh God Please!!' _Melanie was becoming hysterical, I knew I shouldn't but I ignored her, my thoughts were on me for a change. I trailed open mouthed kisses down his chest until I reached the waistband of his jeans, I glanced up at him with a smirk on my face, his jeans were extremely tight, I tugged on the waistband once before unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them down. I didn't have time to take off his boxers before he pulled me up and made me lie down on the bed, but by the looks of it he was definitely ready for me. He hovered over me, and leaned down whispering in my ear

"Wanda. You are wearing far too many clothes" I shivered. Ian lifted my shirt off and pulled off my pants so I was only in my bra and panties, he licked his lips. I arched my back off the bed to undo my bra. When I successfully got it off I threw it somewhere across room

"Mmm" Ian moaned, he leaned down and took one of my hardened nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it while massaging my other breast with his hand I half gasped half moaned at the delicious feelings that were coursing through my body.

"Yes, more!" I gasped and arched my chest up so I could get closer to him, he smirked and pulled away

"As you wish my wanderer." He said laying a chaste kiss on my lips, I felt him start to tug my panties off, I lifted my butt off the bed to make it easier, once they were off he stood up and pulled his boxers off, I couldn't hear Melanie anymore, and I only had a moment to worry before Ian distracted me again. He was hovering over me and kissing up and down my neck

"Ian!" I squirmed "Please stop teasing me" I felt him smirk against the sensitive skin bellow my ear

"Alright" he said simply, I felt his tip at my entrance, I thrust my hips forward and he entered me a little. That must have been enough for him because before I knew it his long member was deep inside me

"Shit!" I gasped pulling myself up more by gripping his shoulder. Obviously Melanie hadn't been with anyone for a while because that kind of hurt, and I know for a fact she wasn't a virgin I looked up at Ian and he had a tormented look on his face, I let myself go, falling back to the bed and grabbed his face with my hands

"Ian it's okay, I'm okay, keep going." He looked unsure, so I thrust my hips up again urging him on.

Soon we found a rhythm we both enjoyed. I wrapped my legs around his waist effectively pushing him deeper inside me, allowing him to touch spots that made me see stars. A tightening in my lower stomach seemed oddly familiar, maybe a memory from Melanie but I soon knew it was because I was close to my release. Ian and I were lost in our moans and cries of pleasure as he pounded into me harder and harder. He reached down and began to play with my bundle of nerves. I came undone, screaming his name. He followed after me, his head falling onto my shoulder. He collapsed onto the bed beside me, his face buried in the pillow.

Both our breathing had settled down when I lightly brushed his sweaty hair off the side of his face. He turned his head to look at me, I smiled

"Thank you Ian." I said laying a sweet kiss on his lips. I felt him smile; when I pulled away he looked so happy

"You're welcome my Wanderer, And I love you."

"I love you too." After that I crawled closer to him and snuggled into his side, my face resting on his chest. That's where I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt oddly comfortable, I refused to open my eyes as I felt Ian's finger trailing up and down my spine in a soothing rhythm, but a small smile curved my lips. My eyes fluttered open and I gasped, I was lying right on top of Ian. As usual he took up most of the bed during the night and I must have taken perch on top of him unconsciously. I stretched and I felt him stiffen beneath me.

"What?" I asked worried, his grin was tight

"Don't do that, well unless you want a repeat of last night." I smirked and poked him in the chest

"As much as I would love that, we can't we need to get to the kitchen and get assigned our jobs for the day." I explained, the little pout he was pulling off was quite adorable, I kissed him.

"Hey, no pouting allowed mister." He just laughed as I got off and put my clothes back on. As we were headed to the kitchen I realized I needed to tell him something

"Ian," I stopped walking and he did too "As much as I don't want to, we need to keep last night a secret." I whispered, but it still echoed off the wall, I cringed

"Wanda, do think I'm going to barge into the kitchen and yell 'I had sex with Wanda last night!'" I frowned

"No, you know what I mean. If Jared finds out," I paused and swallowed "I don't want you to get hurt." He snorted

"I can hold my own," he stopped as I glared at him "_But_ I know what you mean and we wont tell anyone."

"Thank you." I murmured and leaned up to kiss him.

When we walked into the kitchen I froze. I realized I hadn't heard from Melanie all morning. The panic I felt the last time this happened quickly took over my body. Ian noticed and pulled me back into the darkness of the hallway.

"Wanderer, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"I can't hear Melanie." I said my voice breaking, his eyes widened. He swore under his breath. Clearly, like me he either didn't care about Melanie last night or he just didn't think about it. I started crying.

"What have we done to her?" I tried to concentrate; with a wave of relief I realized I could still feel her there.

_'Melan-'_

_'FUCK YOU!' _I winced at her harshness and my tears flowed more, what have I done!?

* * *

_lOvE iT hAtE iT? Let me know in a reveiw pretty please!! I answer to every reveiw_

_So i hope you liked my first lemon and sorry if it was bad:P let me know what you think._

_~Paige:)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Im happy i got this up before my exams begin, sorry again for the wait ive been super stressed and busy so thank you for staying with me and being patient._**

**_~Paige_**

**_okay here is the next chapter_**

* * *

Aftermath

"Jeb?" Uncle Jeb turned around from where he was making himself a bowl of cereal, affectively using up the last of the milk.

"Wanda, what's the matter?" he asked noticing my tear stained face. I shrugged.

"I was wondering if I could take the day off today." He looked at me skeptically.

"Why, what happened?"

"I just don't feel well." I lied, well it was only partially a lie. He laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess you can have the day off." He paused and grabbed the bowl of cereal,

"Feel better, okay kid?" with that he walked off to go sit down. Without hesitation, I began to speed walk out of the eating area to go back to my room. Someone grabbed my arm stopping me. I jumped and let out a squeak of surprise.

"What's up with you?" A familiar voice questioned, I squeezed my eyes shut, this was the last person I want to speak to right now.

"Nothing, Jared I'm fine," I lied. "I just don't feel well. Now, can you please let go so I can go lay down?" I spoke through clenched teeth. Surprised at my harsh tone, Jared let go of my arm and I walked away without looking back.

"Wanda!" I spun around and without realizing who it was.

"What! Can people just leave me alone!" I yelled, then immediately regretted my outburst when I realized that it was Jamie that was standing in front of me. His face fell from my display.

"I'm sorry, I will just go now." He said, his voice sad.

"Jamie, wait," My voice was softer now. "I'm sorry." But he was already gone. Why did I keep hurting the people I love the most! I sighed and pushed my way through the doors to my room and flopped on my bed. I turned my head to look at Ian's bed. As much as last night was amazing, I feel immensely guilty about hurting Melanie. I love her like a sister. I heard Melanie snort.

_'Sisters don't do what you did to me Wanda. You hurt me beyond repair, I don't think I will ever be able to fully forgive you.'_ She said quietly.

_'Mel, I thought you were ignoring me. But since you're not, tell me what I can do to help me gain a part of your forgiveness. Please?'_

_' I will have to get back to you on that.'_ And then she was quiet again. I sighed. I know what I did was unforgivable, but I hope Melanie could find a way to forgive me. Even if it was just partial forgiveness. I closed my eyes planning to get some sort of rest.

"Wanda?" I groaned internally.

"What Jared?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I felt the bed dip down beside me as he sat down.

"I told you I was fine, did I not?" I knew I was being snappy but I distinctively told him to leave me alone. Why doesn't anyone listen!

"I know, but I don't believe you. I haven't seen you this worked up since the last time Melanie disappeared." I froze I was about to tell him she was here, and that she was just ignoring me but then I got an idea.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"So, she is gone again?" He said choosing not to answer my question. I sighed, lets hope this idea works.

"Yeah, and I don't know what I did to make her leave this time." I opened my eyes to look at him. his Sienna-coloured eyes bore into mine. I sat up.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked hesitantly, breaking my gaze and looking at his hands.

"I think we should do what we did last time to get her back." He looked up at me again and nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned toward me.

_'Wanda what are you doing?'_

_'I am trying to make it up to you.'_

She didn't say anything she just went back into the small corner of our mind.

I looked up at Jared and saw that he was ready and waiting for me. I leaned into him a little bit and he met me halfway and touched his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss that lit me on fire. I moaned into his mouth as the attraction to him that I had been ignoring suddenly burst from its confines, I tangled my fingers through his hair and pushed my tongue past his lips, wanting more. He took that as encouragement and pulled me on to my bed, while hovering over me. I had Melanie's full attention now. Jared lips moved against mine forcefully as our tongues fought for dominance in an epic battle.

"Wanda what the hell." And just like that the mood was shattered, I lightly pushed Jared away and sat up, looking up to see Ian standing in the door way to our room.

"Ian I-"

"Don't even try that with me. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought that I meant something to you. I guess not considering that you are making out with him." He said with so much venom in his voice that it scared me.

"We were only trying to get Mel back." Jared said from his position on the bed, he was lying on his back supporting his upper body with his elbows.

"That's bullshit. Melanie is there she is just ignoring Wanda." Ian yelled at him, then shot a devastated look at me.

"You lied to me." Jared said with hurt in his voice as he sat up fully and looked at me.

"Mel just started talking to me all of a sudden right before you kissed me. She was gone for awhile." I told them hoping that they would not catch my lie. I glanced at Ian, his eyes were filled with sadness and I knew he knew I was lying. Jared seemed to buy it though.

"So she is back now?" he asked uncomfortably as he glanced between me and Ian, I looked down and nodded.

"Um..okay I will just go then." With that he walked out of the room, I almost hoped Ian went with him but of course he didn't, he sat where Jared had just got up from, his head was down.

"Ian..." his head shot up and he glared at me, that shut me up. "Why do I keep hurting the people I love?" I whispered to myself, asking the same question I had asked myself before. I heard Ian sigh.

"I don't know but you better figure it out." He said harshly and got up walking away. My mouth dropped open...great, I believe my life is crashing down around me and I can't do anything to stop it. Jared doesn't love me, he loves Melanie. I love Jared but not as much as I love Ian. Oh and Ian loves me but doesn't really like Melanie...Why does life have to be so complicated!

_'For what's it's worth...thank you'_ Melanie said softly

_'Are we good now?'_

_'Yea'_

_'Good, because now we have to figure out how to get out of this mess.'_ She laughed.

_'Yea, I guess we do don't we?'_

* * *

**Also i am sooo sorry this is so short. I needed to stop it here but i have already begun writing the next chapter which will be given to you guys after the 28th because of my exams thank you all for you patience and thanks to my beta. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw. **

**i am in desperate need of a smile and you could help me with that by a simple reveiw thank you!:)**

**~Paige**


	5. Chapter 5

**_PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW ITS KIND OF IMPORTANT._**

**_please enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Unexpected SURPRISE!

"I will be back in a second," I murmured before getting out of the van.

"Wanda, are you sure you're okay? You have been awfully quiet," I heard Ian say from the driver's seat a worried expression etched on his face. I nodded

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied and quickly got out and headed toward the healing building. Everyone thought I was just going to get medicine, which I was but I was also going to do something else. I looked back in time to see Lily sleeping with her head resting against the passenger side window. I quickly walked into the healing building to find a lady sitting at the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Rises With The Sun. How I help you today?" she asked kindly

"Yes I need to see the healer," I said looking around the room. It was a pale yellow colour with beautiful paintings adorning the wall, water coloured paintings to be exact.

"Okay you can go wait in one of the rooms," She said pointing down the hallway

"Thank you," I answered smiling as I walked down the hall into a random room. After I had sat down on the bed and got comfortable I began to panic again, but before I could talk to Melanie the healer walked in.

"Hello, I am the healer for today; my name is Fire That Flows Forth. What brings you here? You look fine, are you sick?" I shook my head

"No ma'me I believe I am pregnant, but I would like to be sure." My voice betrayed me at the end when it cracked. But the healer didn't seem to notice because she smiled

"Well, I will be right back with a test. You sit tight okay?" I nodded and she left. Without even thinking I grabbed my empty backpack from my back and went over to the cabinet and began to grab all the medical stuff we needed. When I had grabbed two of each I quickly sat back down and waited for the healer. When she arrived she held a small machine.

"What is your name?" she asked

"Wanderer."

"Wow what a pretty name." She said turning the machine on. All the little buttons lit up. It had a long cord that came from the machine, attached to the end of that cord seemed to be little white stick.

"Thank you." I murmured, answering her comment about my name.

"You're welcome, now if you could please put this in your mouth and hold it on your tongue until the machine beeps, than we will know whether or not you are pregnant." I timidly put the stick in my mouth and waited.

BEEP

I jumped at the foreign sound and took the stick out of my mouth. It was an odd green color. The Healer had a huge smile on her face

"Congratulations Wanderer, you are pregnant. I believe you are about 8 weeks along," She said happily. My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to throw up right there. But I plastered a fake smile on my face, yes 8 weeks sounded reasonable. Me and Ian had slept together about 2 months ago...

"Thank you so much" I murmured, getting ready to leave. Once I was outside. I quickly ran over to the side of the building so I was out of sight from the van. The minute I knew they couldn't see me I turned my head into the bushes and was violently sick. When I had successfully gotten rid of what was in my stomach I slumped back so my back rested against the wall. Both my hands ghosted to my stomach and I began to cry. Tears poured down my face too fast for me to even try to wipe them away.

_'Melanie! What are we going to do?' _I asked frantically

_'I don't know...' _she whispered _'we do what we need to do when it comes to taking care of this baby, as much as I hate the fact that this is Ian's baby, I still love it because...well it's kind of mine to.' _My mouth dropped open. She was accepting this! I wasn't alone in this.

_'Oh Melanie...' _I cried, a fresh round of tears pouring from my eyes _'Mel you don't know how much this means to me, now that I know I have your support. It makes things so much easier, thank you!' _I wiped away the stray tears form my eyes and lifted my shirt up to look at my still flat stomach _'when will we start showing?' _I asked after a minute

_'Probably in the next two months or so.' _She said and I sighed with relief I had two months before I really had to tell anybody.

_'um no...your telling Ian right away." _Melanie said matter-a-factly

_'What! Why!" _I asked shocked

_'Wanda, he deserves to know.' _I thought about it and I knew she was right.

_'Alright but I refuse to tell Jared...' _I heard Melanie sigh

_'Yes I agree...there is no knowing what he will do.' _

After that was settled, I made my way back to the van. The whole time I kept my face hidden from everyone so they wouldn't know that I had been crying.

We headed back afterwards since we had everything we needed. When we arrived home, I was just about to go talk to Doc when Ian grabbed me and pulled me into one of the dark tunnels

"Wanda, tell me what's going on!" he demanded, his eyes full of sadness, my eyes started to tear up, I forced the tears away and pushed Ian aside.

"Ian, I'm sorry I can't tell you right now." I was just about to leave when Ian spoke, his voice deadly

"Oh so now you're going to run off and tell Jared?" he sneered his name, and I snapped, I turned around and slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled in shock. I backpedalled, oh, my, gosh! I can't believe I just did that. I, Wanda the soul, just committed an act of violence. Tears pooled in my eyes, but this time I let them fall.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Ian held out his arm as if to touch me but I dodged it and ran down the hall, talking to Doc all but forgotten.

_'What's wrong with me!' _I asked Melanie frantically

_'It's the pregnancy hormones Wanda, relax. When you tell him you're pregnant he will understand.' _She promised. I relaxed a little and flopped onto my bed. Please let him except this. The last thought in my mind was how Mel and I, hopefully Ian to, would raise a baby in this kind of environment. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

_**So sorry for the little delay. But i have conjured up a system. I have 3 stories on the go including this one. So my list goes:**_

_**Together For Eternity**_

_**Till Death do We Part**_

_**And Baby Daddy**_

_**i will always from now on, update in that order, unless something happens were i go on a writing streak and finish a chapter early. If this happens i will post it early. **_

_**Thanks for listening to my babble, i have this chapter and Together For Eternity chapter finished so i only have to update Till Death Do We Part and than its Baby Daddy again. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think. :)**_

_**Paige**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so it has come to my attention multiple times that people are wondering why Wanda isnt being herself. I have a perfectly good reason for this, in my story Wanda has been in the caves a long time, and in Mel's body for a long time. Yes Doc knows how to take out a soul humanly but he is still practicing because he doesnt have it perfect yet. When he does have it perfect they all plan on moving Wanda to a new body.

But getting back onto the topic of this A/N Wanda has been with them for a while and she has picked up on their emotions especially Melanie's so after a while of living with the humans, she acts like them. Now if you noticed sometimes when she does something she realizes it and is surprised at herself(slapping Ian for example) or she feels terrible but for the most part she just acts like everyone around her, she fits in more now. :)

thanks for listening and i hope i answered some questions. Message me if you have anymore:)

~Paige


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so i know you probably all hate me and i am bad for posting A/N's and getting ur hopes up but i hate leaving you guys hanging and not knowing why its taking so long. I have taken so long with this chapter cuz i have been super busy, i moved into a new house and i also got all four of my wisdom teeth out which took away a whole week off of my writing(i was a little loopy from the pain pills) actually two weeks if your counting the moving and than school started**_

_**BUT ALAS the wait is over and because i love you guys and hate to keep you waiting as i have, i have made this chapter considerably longer than the other chapters.**_

_**Thanks to my Beta 'Frozzie' she is awesome and got this back to me so quickly.**_

_**anywho enough of my babbling READ ON!**_

* * *

Confessions

Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths it's going to be okay. I tried to hold myself together as I waited for Ian to get here so I could tell him I was pregnant with his child.

_'Don't worry Wanda he will understand.' _Melanie promised, I tried to believe her but who am I kidding? Nothing can be said to soothe my worries over this. I know for a fact that Ian doesn't want children. Nobody wants to bring a child into this kind of world. Oh God how am I going to tell Jared? He will be furious, he will probably try to kill Ian because of it, yet it is just as much my fault as it is Ian's but I don't think Jared will consider that. My inner musings were interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door. My heart began to pound and my breathing picked up as Ian's form walked through the doorway.

"Hey Wanda. You wanted to talk to me?" he asked walking further into my range of sight.

"Yes." I murmured, my voice shaking a bit, he stepped forward looking concerned

"Look Wanda. If this is because of the slap the other day, I don't care. That was my fault, I was out of line and I shouldn't have said what I did." He said kneeling down in front of me, grabbing my hand that was sitting in my lap. I gently removed my hand from his and stood up. He looked hurt that I didn't want him touching me but I needed to focus and I have been around humans long enough to know that if they were angry sometimes they got Violent, And from what I have seen, Ian can get pretty violent if he was taken by surprise. So before I said anything to him I needed to distance myself for the sake of my safety.

"Wanda, what's going on?" I heard him ask from where he was now standing by the edge of the bed looking at me in confusion.

_'Wanda stop torturing him! Just tell him!' _ Melanie's words cut through my mind, making the fog clear and enabling me to speak

"Ian there is something I need to tell you and I need you to promise not to freak out, you need to be calm about this because it's very important and I'm already scared to death about it and I don't need you to make it worse. I'm be-" he cut me off by making his way over to me and placing his finger over my lips; I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Relax. Your babbling, you know you can tell me anything." He stated lifting his finger from my lips and grabbing my hands again. This time I didn't pull away, although every fibre of my being told me to. Since we were both standing now, I had to look up to see his face. I could feel those traitor tears start to form when I saw the sheer look of concern on his beautiful face and I knew I couldn't stall any longer. I gripped his hands tighter and began to tremble slightly.

"Ian when we- well you know-" I stuttered suddenly embarrassed, luckily he knew what I was trying to say and he nodded

"Yes, what about it?" He paused, realization dawned on his face "You regret don't you? Oh God Wanda I'm so sorry, I never should have put you in a position like that. You must hate me now," he said letting go of my hands and walking to the other side of the room. I instantly felt cold without him by me and it only made the tears I had been holding back fall from my eyes.

"No!" I nearly shouted, he froze and looked at me in confusion. "Ian I would never regret that. I'm, I'm upset because we didn't use protection..." he gasped, but I hurried on before he could say anything, "And Ian, I'm pregnant." I said with a shaky voice. Ian stood up straighter and his eyes widened to the size of saucers but he made no move to come toward me. I held in the sob and the tears as I waited for him to say _something._

_'Oh God, Mel. He hates me now. He wants nothing to do with me now.' _ Melanie was absolutely silent only confirming my worst fears. A loud roar of anger made me jump, I stumbled back until I hit the cave wall, I slid down the side and curled into myself as I watched Ian. Anger burned in his eyes like I had never seen before as he swung his fist back. A deafening crack echoed around the room when his fist connecting with the ragged stone wall closest to him. He cursed and held his hand to his chest. With one angry glance at me he left the room. A loud wail echoed through the room and I realized it was from me as I let out all my pent up emotions, they burst from me with such force it took my breath away. Against my better judgment I jumped up and ran out of the room and dashed toward Ian who was speed walking down the hallway

"Ian!" I cried in a desperate attempt to get his attention, he didn't turn around, just kept walking, a loud sob escaped my lips and he stopped. I kept running toward him only to stop in front of him, blubbering like a baby and I probably looked like a complete loser, but I didn't care.

"Please Ian." I whispered, he was torn between being angry or comforting me. My heart stuttered when I saw the anger return to his eyes

"Not right now Wanda, I need to be alone for a while." With that he walked away. Silent tears streamed down my face as I watched his form disappear. Without a thought I turned around and began to speed walk, I didn't know where I was going and I let my legs take me wherever they wanted to.

To my utmost surprise I found myself standing in the storage room. The very room they kept me in when I first came here. The same room that Ian and Kyle confronted me and fought Jared just to try to kill me. Ian was the one to almost strangle me to death; I choked on a bitter laugh at the irony of my situation. There I was, only moments ago practically begging Ian to understand. And here I stand now; carrying the precious baby of the man who once tried to kill me.

Instead of leaving this place like I knew I should, I ended up sliding down the wall and bringing my knees up to my chest as I rested my head on my one arm, I placed my free hand over my stomach where the baby was safe and growing within me. I squeezed farther into the boxes that were stacked to the ceiling with our supplies from the previous raid we went on. Although I could see that we were getting low once again.

_'I'm sorry Wanda; I didn't know he would react like that.' _ I heard Melanie's comforting voice say. I laughed, but I think it sounded more like a choking horse. I sighed and wiped at my face angrily, willing the tears to stop falling

_'Why are you apologizing Mel? It wasn't your fault and I can only hope he comes around. I mean I knew he would be angry with me but I didn't realize just how angry he would be.'_

_'Yes, genius I realize it's not my fault but us humans always say sorry to someone if something bad happens to them'_ she said

_'Right, sorry.' _ Suddenly I was very tired, I shut my eyes.

_'Wanda? Don't fall asleep here lets go back to the room,'_ I heard Mel but she sounded far away _'Wanda!'_ my eyes snapped open

_'Right sorry.' _ I said before pulling myself off the ground and making my way to the room where I hoped to god Ian wasn't at right now. I did not have the patience nor did I have the energy to deal with him at the moment. I sighed in relief when I got there and he wasn't there. I quickly changed and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

When I woke up it was pitch black but I could still see, I quickly glanced over to Ian's bed to see that he was, in fact, there. His whole body stretched out over the entire bed in a true Ian fashion. I felt myself smiling at the sight but then I remembered the day before and that smiled turned into a frown. My stomach growled impatiently and I realized I had missed dinner. Something caught my eye at the side of the bed on the small table that sat there. I looked over to see a cereal box, a glass of milk and a bowl sitting there, along with a small piece of paper that was tucked under the bowl. A smile so wide that it hurt my cheeks stretched over my face. I fingered the piece of parchment before carefully unfolding it and reading the note.

_**Dear Wanda,**_

_**I'm so sorry I got angry and I would love nothing more for you and I to talk about it tomorrow. In the mean time I realized you missed dinner and I didn't want to wake you, you must be exhausted so I brought you some cereal. Dinner most likely wouldn't be as appetizing cold. Again I am sorry and I hope you will find it in you to forgive me.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Ian**_

I didn't think it was possibly but my smile grew even wider. He wasn't mad at me anymore! He wanted to talk. I frowned at that last part and found myself mulling over what would entail in the conversation. Would he except the baby and help me take care of it? My stomach growled angrily at me, demanding to be fed. With a sigh I decided to think about the talk later. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and began to eat it. Before I knew it I had eaten 3 bowls of cereal, making me feel like a total pig.

Melanie stirred for the first time since I had woken up

_'Remember Wanda, you're eating for two now.'_ She said sleepily, I nodded remembering that pregnancy brought on fatigue and immense hunger all the time.

_'Oh and don't forget wacky cravings, and mood swings.' _ Mel pointed out, humour evident in her voice. I chuckled quietly, completely forgetting about the cravings and dreading the mood swings. After putting the cereal bowl down I quietly got up from the bed and walked over to Ian's bed. He was breathing deeply, the blankets half kicked off, showing his naked chest and a sliver of his boxers as they peaked out from under the covers. I forced my eyes away from his chest and settled them on his face.

_'Wanda, what are you doing?' _ Melanie asked me curiously

_'Be quiet for a second.' _I hushed her. Ian's hair was messy and hung over his eyes slightly. Not knowing what I was doing I reached down and lightly pushed his hair back from his face; he stirred a bit but didn't wake up. I decided to be a bit more daring and ran my fingers through his dark hair. He sighed in his sleep. Smiling I trailed my fingers over his forehead and down the side of his face; I continued to run them back over his lips and up the bridge of his nose. His nose twitched but he stayed asleep. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead to finish off. I then stood up and made my way back to my own bed and lay down.

_'What was that?' _ Melanie asked sceptically, I sighed

_'I don't know, I guess it's my way of saying I love him in so little words.' _ I heard Melanie sigh hatefully.

_'I guess I am going to have to start liking the guy'_ she said dejectedly 'I_ mean he is the father of our unborn child.' _

_'Thanks Mel,' _I said making myself comfortable on the bed _'it's important to me that you're happy. After all I have put you through you deserve at least that.' _ I heard her sigh again

_'I'm not necessarily happy Wanda, but I'm not angry or sad anymore, I have accepted everything.'_ I smiled again

_'Good, goodnight Mel, I love you.'_

_'Night, love you too.'_

The next morning I woke up to an empty room and judging by the light in the room it had to be close to 11 o'clock!

'_Nobody woke us up!' _ I said as I frantically tried to put some clothes on. Just as I was running out the bedroom door, I slammed into someone hard and flew back landing on my butt on the ground

"Ouch." I moaned not bothering to get up. I looked up to see Uncle Jebs concerned face

"You okay, kid?" he asked lending me a hand. I nodded and was about to take it when my stomach lurched in an unpleasant way. I quickly turned my head in time to be violently sick against the cave wall. After I had finished heaving up my stomach contents I looked back at uncle Jeb my face no doubt betraying my embarrassment at my display.

"Well, Ian wasn't lying when he said you weren't feeling well today. He told me he was going to let you sleep." He said leaving me shocked. Ian had lied for me to let me sleep a little longer. He never ceased to amaze me. "Maybe I should take you to Doc?" he continued looking me over as he helped me stand

_'No!' _ Melanie yelled in my head and I flinched accidentally, not expecting her outburst.

"Um, no I'm fine, I think I am just going to go back and rest, actually I was wondering if I could pull Ian from his chores for a few minutes? I need to talk to him." I said unsure of Jeb's answer.

"Yes, I suppose but only for a few minutes, that boy has been slacking today as it is." I nodded

"Where is he?"

"He is in the gardening room, harvesting." I nodded again and left to go and find him.

When I arrived at the gardening room I spotted Ian and Jamie over at one of the carrot rows talking and pulling the orange vegetables from the ground. I made my way over to them.

"Ian?" his head snapped toward me and a hesitant smile spread over his face. I smiled back timidly "Can we talk?" I asked, he looked unsure

"I already asked Jeb if it was okay and he said it was fine." With that he jumped up

"Then of course we can talk." He looked over to Jamie "I will be back in a bit, get as much done as you can okay?" Jamie nodded and I started to lead the way to our room. On our way to our room I glanced down at Ian's hand a saw that he had a bandage over it.

"Is your hand broken?" I asked quietly, he grimaced

"Yea, Doc thinks its fractured." I nodded not saying anything else.

Once we were there I turned around quickly, forcing Ian to almost run into me as he stopped.

"Talk." I said surprisingly stern, he looked surprised but began to speak anyway

"First off did you read my note?" I nodded

"Yes I did and thank you for the cereal I was starving when I woke up."

"Okay so you know I am sorry for how I acted?" I nodded again "Well-" I cut him off

"Wait I want to know one thing first." He motioned for me to go on "Why were you so angry at me when I first told you? Do you know how that made me feel? I hurt me big time Ian. Especially when I tried to get your attention and you still walked away."

"Okay to answer your first question; I wasn't mad at you. Second, yes I was mad but I was angry with myself more than anything. I was angry because I wasn't thinking straight and never used protection. II was angry because I got you pregnant and put you in a compromising position not only with yourself but with Melanie also. By the way is she still angry at you?" I blinked rapidly trying to take everything he just said in.

"So you were never angry with me?" I asked my eyes tearing up. Stupid hormones. He framed my face with his hands

"Of course not Wanda. I could never be angry with you over something like this." I nodded my head making some of the tears fall from my eyes. He sighed and wiped them away

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a frown, I half laughed have choked on a sob.

"It's my stupid, no good hormones. I'm sorry." He smiled and continued to wipe away the rapidly falling tears.

"You know," he said "You never answered my question. Is Mel still angry at you?" I shook my head

"No she has excepted my apologies and the baby." I said absently placing my hand on my tummy. I saw Ian's eyes light up and he leaned down so his face was level with my stomach. He lifted my shirt up and kissed my abdomen lovingly, and here come the tears, seriously this has got to stop! He whispered something before kissing it again. I ran my fingers through his hair as he began speaking to it. Telling the baby how much he loves it already.

_'Okay I have to admit that is seriously CUTE!'_Melanie said in awe.

After he stood back up he told me we should tell Doc about it. I agreed but only if Ian went with me.

"Of course I'm going with you." He said as if I was crazy. So we made our way to the medicine wing or whatever they call it and just our luck Doc was there, organizing all the medication.

"Hey guys!" he said kindly, "What brings you here? Are you alright?" I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"Yea we are okay. But we have some news" Ian said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me toward him. Doc looked unsure and told us to tell him

"Well, I'm pregnant." I said with a small smile. Doc's eyes popped open; much like Ian's did when I first told him. Doc shook his head and smiled a little.

"Well congratulations are in order, I suppose." He said shaking Ian's hand and giving me a hug. He frowned then. "How did Melanie take it?" he asked concerned. I sighed

"Well, she was angry at first, which I can totally understand. But she has come around and says she accepts it." He smiled again

"What about Jared does he know?" I looked at Ian with a deep frown on my face.

"I do now." I froze, and began to tremble. I turned around and there standing at the door of the medic room stood Jared. He looked absolutely livid.

* * *

_**LoVe It? Or HaTe It? let me know in a reveiw**_

_**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**_

_**so i have some good news, my friend and i are about to complete our last chapter for my story 'Together for Eternity', why is this good news? that is one less story for me to worry over and now i have more time to dedicate to this story and my other story Till Death Do We Part...YA! this hepfully means more updates sooner.**_

_**I hope i didnt loose any readers for making you wait so long. soothe my fears by giving me a reveiw! please.**_

_**Love always!**_

_**Paige:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay im just gonna say sorry for the wait and thats it...but there is stuff at the bottom you need to read lol. You didnt really think you were gonna escape my torture of A/N's did you! :O _**

**_anywho read on..._**

* * *

_previously on Baby Daddy_

"_Well, I'm pregnant." I said with a small smile. Doc's eyes popped open; much like Ian's did when I first told him. Doc shook his head and smiled a little._

_"Well congratulations are in order, I suppose." He said shaking Ian's hand and giving me a hug. He frowned then. "How did Melanie take it?" he asked concerned. I sighed_

_"Well, she was angry at first, which I can totally understand. But she has come around and says she accepts it." He smiled again_

_"What about Jared does he know?" I looked at Ian with a deep frown on my face._

_"I do now." I froze, and began to tremble. I turned around and there standing at the door of the medic room stood Jared. He looked absolutely livid._

Acceptence

I took an unconscious step back bumping into Ian lightly. My throat tightened when I saw Jared's sharp gaze land on me. Anger boiled in his eyes and I shrunk back against Ian even more, I felt Ian tug on my shoulder and put me behind him taking a protective stance while he faced Jared. Ian's little act of protection toward me seemed to make Jared even more angry and he took a step closer, the room was so silent I bet everyone could hear the loud thumping of my heart as it raced with fear. I kept looking at the doorway hoping that someone would come along. I don't want anything to happen to anyone.

I saw Doc take a step toward Jared.

"Now Jared let's not make things complicated." He said holding his hands up in way that said calm down. Jared's icy gaze shifted from me and Ian to Doc.

"Who's fucking side are you on old man?" Jared growled taking a couple steps toward him. With his fists clenched at his sides.

"I don't take sides," Doc argued "I just don't want people to get hurt," He finished calmly. Jared's eyes flashed and in a movement so fast I barely had time to register it; he leapt forward and punched Doc right beneath the jaw; knocking him out instantly. Without thinking I jumped out from behind Ian and dashed to Doc's side to see if he was okay. When I was kneeling down beside him all the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I realized just how vulnerable I was at the moment. I was right in front of Jared now kneeling down with my back facing him. I cried out in surprise as Jared lifted me to my feet and turned me around roughly so I was facing him. His hands gripped my shoulders so hard it was painful and I knew there would be bruises.

"Let her go." Ian said his voice hard with anger, I saw him step closer to Jared from behind looking for a way to get me away from him without hurting me and the baby.

"No!" Jared said quickly and shot his elbow out behind him, it connected with Ian's nose and a loud crunch echoed through the room making me whimper a bit as Ian stumbled back; holding his nose which was now gushing blood, I felt my stomach roll a bit at the sight but I forced the bile that rose in my throat back down. Jared was still gripping my shoulder

"You are not Melanie!" his voice wavered a bit "My Melanie would not betray me like this," he said his eyes getting a bit misty, it was then that I seen sadness simmering in them, it was deeply buried beneath the anger but it was still there. He took a deep breath and his hands tightened even more making me whimper a bit in pain "I bet Mel isn't even in there, I bet you have been lying this whole time!" he voice began to rise again. He finally let go of my shoulders and I sighed in relief only to have my breathing hitch as I saw his arm rise as if he was going to hit me. Instinctively I doubled over protecting the unborn child inside of me hoping that he would strike my face.

'_Mel! What do I do! He is gonna hit us!` _I cried desperately

`_let me have control.` _she said simply as if we did it every day.

`_what?' _I asked slightly confused not knowing how me giving her control will stop him from hitting us.

'_Let me have control...NOW!' _without a moment's hesitation I shrunk myself to the back of my mind and let Mel have control. I watched amazed as she grabbed Jared's hand as he swung it down

"Jared!" she screeched "How dare you!" her voice had taken a dangerous edge to it. His eyes widened and a look of amazement took over his face

"Your eyes." He said in wonder "They aren't silver anymore." He then dropped his arm from the air and continued "Oh, my, God. Melanie, is that you?" his voiced cracked and I felt Melanie's hard exterior crack a bit with it

'_Melanie! Stay strong; don't let him get to you.' _She shook her head as if to clear it and stood up straighter again.

"Yes, it's me. I have been in here the whole time!" she said still angry "And for you to actually think about hitting me makes me sick! What the hell is wrong with you?" he hung his head a bit.

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry." He whispered sadly "Are you really pregnant?" he asked sounding even more heartbroken, she sighed and her voice softened a bit

"Yes, I am." She whispered.

"How could you do this to me Mel?"

"I didn't want it believe me." She said softly "But I don't regret it, and I know that sounds wrong but I have come to except this baby," I smiled inwardly as she absentmindedly laid a hand on her lower stomach "Sure its not yours, or mine really. Its Wanda and Ian's," she laughed a bit "I guess you could call me a surrogate mother of sorts." She giggled. Jared was looking at her with sadness and she noticed

"Jared," she said stepping closer and framing his face in her hands, his eyes fluttered shut at her touch "I love you, and I know this is hard for you but please, bare it for me? Once me and Wanda have the baby we will find Wanda a new host and the baby will be hers and Ian's," she paused and leaned in to kiss him but stopped just before his lips "And we can start anew," she said at last and connected her lips with his in a sweet yet meaningful kiss. When she pulled back she gave him a sad smile as his eyes fluttered open again.

"What do we do now?" he asked, she frowned

"I have to let Wanda take control again-" he cut her off

"What! No, you can't!" he said slightly panicked, she calmed him down before continuing

"It will only be until the baby is born then we can start fresh, just me and you okay?" he seemed a bit apprehensive about it all but slowly he nodded his head. Ian was still standing behind Jared but had an odd look of confusion settling on his face, he doesn't understand that I can give Mel control of her body yet.

I got back Mel's body but it felt different for some reason. Maybe it is just the baby getting to me, even though it was the size of a jelly-bean right now. The baby, I know I shouldn't be happy about it but I am. I want this baby I just wish that I hadn't been in Mel's body when Ian and I got pregnant.

"Hey." I said when I walked over to where Ian was standing. His nose was all busted up and crusted with dry blood but at least it had stopped bleeding.

Ian wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head while Jared stood there staring at the spot where we used to be.

"Jared?" I said cautiously.

He snapped right out of whatever trance he was in. "I am sorry Wanda." He said in a small voice. "I know everything that I said was horrible and untrue now. I just can't stand the thought of Mel having a baby with anyone but me. And after the issue before it just kills me to know you and Ian are going to have that baby." He finished giving us a sad smile

_'Give him time.' _Mel said softly

_'Mel what the hell does he mean by after the issue before?' _

_'Wanda as much as I want to tell you that I just can't it hurts too much. Maybe one day when I am back in full control of my body but not now. It's still too fresh in my mind. And I loved him too much...' _she trailed of mysteriously; leaving me hanging.

_'Mel you can't say that and tell me that you can't.' _I paused'_I mean we share a body for crying out loud; we are as close as anyone can get.'_

_'Wanda do not; and I repeat do not push me.' _Mel left and went to that small corner of her brain that I can't get through. The place that I guess she goes to think; To breath. If I could shut myself away for a few minutes I would without a doubt.

_'You're too good for that' _she whispered

I know that; unfortunately.

"Wanda?" Ian said waving his hand in front of my face as I came back to reality.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking." I said smiling up at him and leaning up to kiss his cheek softly. I looked over to where Doc was laying and I noticed that he was starting to stir. "Hey Doc." I said softly not wanting to scare him.

"Wanda is everything alright all I remember is Jared getting angry and him punching me. I must have blacked out. Are you okay?" he asked in a rush

"Yeah you did." Ian said from behind me and that is when I realized that when Mel and I were talking Jared must have left.

"And I'm fine, he didn't touch me." I said smirking, I decided to keep what happened to myself for now. "Where is Jared?" I asked Ian after a moment.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He just left."

_'Go find him'. _Mel said.

_'What? Why?'_

_'Just do it Wanda'. _I listened but before I went after him I hugged Ian

"Thanks for being my macho man," I said with a giggle "Oh and get Doc to look at that nose," I finished with a grimace, he chuckled

"Will do Wanda," he said kissing the tip of my nose.

"I'm...um gonna go look for Jared," I said, Ian raised one eyebrow in question

"I just have to see if he is okay." I said and began walking away before he could say anything "Doc! Take a look at his nose!" I said as I walked out of the room

"I will!" I heard him shout out behind me, making me smile. I had no clue as to where to start I decided to try the kitchen first. I walked in and Jamie was there, helping the girls cook. I walked up to him

"Hey buddy." I said with a smile

"Hey Wanda!" he said giving me a hug. I squeezed him back tightly. "What are you up to?" he asked after pulling away

"Just looking for Jared, did you see him go by here?" I asked, he nodded frowning

"He looked really out of it and sad, what happened?" he asked curiously, I frowned

"um, nothing you need to worry about bud, which way did he go?" I asked looking around the room, I saw him cock his head to the side before he pointed down the winding cave tunnel that took everyone to their rooms. I kissed Jamie's cheek before making my way down the tunnel. After a short walk I reached his room and opened the door quietly. He was lying face-down on his bed; his face turned to the other side(opposite me) so he was looking at me.

'_Let me talk to him'. _Mel said

_'I need to first.' _I argued

_'Wanda I know him better'._ She argued back

_'Yes I know that but this is my fault let me try and talk to him first then I will give you control'._

_'Fine but know I am not happy about it.'_

_'It is still something that I need to do.'_

"Jared?" I called out into the silence, he jumped a bit; not expecting me

"What Wanda?" he asked gruffly; not moving at all

"You do know that I didn't want this to happen right?"

"Yeah but it still hurts. I always thought the only babies to come out of that body would be mine and Mel's but now that is not happening. It just hurts that's all." He said his voice thick with emotion again

"I wish it didn't." I said to him in a small voice.

"Was what Mel said true that we are finding you another host?"

"Yeah and then Mel can have her body back and I can be with Ian like I want to." I said a small smile taking over my face. Jared hoisted himself up and sat down on the bed facing me.

"It's a weird thought having her back after all of this time." He murmured almost to himself

_'Let me in.'_ Melanie nagged

This time I gave her what she wanted.

"Jared it will not be weird we will go back to being Jared and Mel. Two people that love each other, that will grow old together no matter what happens to us. It will always be us. With a few little additions along the way." Mel said hopefully. He looked at her with a hint of a smile

"I have always wanted to have kids with you. Even after we lost him." Jared trailed off, his smile disappearing.

"I know and it will happen it has to. I have to go back now."

"I don't want you too. I love you." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you too remember that and we will be together again." Mel said her voice breaking again

With that I took back Mel's body and left the room without another word.

_'I need to have one night with him.' _Melanie said out of the blue

_'I don't know if I can do that.' _I said unsure

_'I did it for you and Ian you owe me and he needs something.'_ She paused _'something to make him realize just how much I still and always will love him; you know?' _I nodded instead of answering her, with a sigh I agreed to her request

_'Okay.'_

_

* * *

_

_**There yea go my lovely readers! i hope you liked it. I couldnt thank my friend Adrienne enough for her help with writing this...she definitely saved me! lol**_

_**But i just want to thank everyone who has stayed with me thus far and i am over joyed to annouce i did not post one A/N! isnt that insane! im so proud of myself. Although you have no idea how hard it was to refrain from posting one aha but i did stop myself and thats the main thing:)**_

_**anyways until next time:) **_

_**with lots 'o' love**_

_**Paige 3**_

_**PS...you see that little button below this message?...yeaa click it and leave me a reveiw...it would make me soo happy! xD thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**SURPRISE! Merry Christmas everyone and this is my christmas gift to you!**_

_**Thanks to my beta Frozzie...for getting this back to me so quickly:)**_

* * *

I can't believe I agreed to let Mel have sex with Jared. I mean I know that I screwed up but do I really have to do this?

_'Yes you really do'_ Mel chimes in. I grumbled under my breath forgetting that she had full access to all of my thoughts.

'_It was a rhetorical question Mel...I didn't _need _an answer.' _

_'You _need _to talk to Ian'_ she added; choosing to ignore what I said.

'_Yes, Melanie. I am aware of that, thank you.' _Why does she have to make things more difficult, she is making me more nervous

_'You need to get breakfast and tell Jamie everything.'_

'_Can you please stop ordering me around?' _I snapped.

'_sorry I'm just trying to help.' _She said simply

I ignored her and thought about what she said. I forgot about telling Jamie, He knows nothing about what has been going on lately; I wonder what he will do when I tell him...

_'When we tell him' _Melanie clarified and I rolled my eyes '_Hey! I will not be forgotten.' _she huffed in annoyance

_'Yes Mel when we tell him. Do you think he will hate me?' _I asked hesitantly

_'I don't think so, he will understand that you love Ian and all, I'm sure.'_ She said reassuringly

I shook my head and pulled myself out of bed to prepare for the day. I don't know how I'm going to tell Jamie but I think that I want Jared there since they are so close; he might lessen the blow too.

_'Stop freaking about it and Just go to the kitchen and pull him aside. Don't stall just say that you are pregnant.'_ Melanie said as if it was obvious.

'_Look Melanie. This may be a walk in the park for you but for me its different. I have just begun to gain respect in your human world and me getting pregnant could blow all that progress up and I could be at square one again.'_ I said with a slight tremor in my voice as I thought about where I was when I first got here.

'_Wanda, you think too much, relax!' _she said sounding exasperated

I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I saw that Jamie had saved me a spot beside him and was waiting for me.

"Hi Jamie." I said to him with a smile; ruffling his hair, he smiled back as he shoveled more food into his mouth. I just sat there silent as I thought about what to say next. I decided to just say it and hope for the best.

"Jamie, can I talk to you after breakfast?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He said around another mouthful of food. Jared gave me a weird look from across the table.

' Are you telling him?' He mouthed. I nodded with a frown on my face and he tried to give me a reassuring smile but it fell flat. I didn't really expect him to accept this all so quickly but the fact he tried gave me a slight boost of confidence After we were done eating Jared took Jamie and I's stuff away leaving us to talk. I really wish he would have stayed here with us.

"Wanda what do you want to talk to me about?" Jamie questions. I took a deep breath before turning slightly so I was facing him.

"I umm... did something stupid Jamie." I said with a small voice. He looked a bit unsure

"Okay...go on. What did you do?" he asked

"I...I got pregnant." I said looking down. I heard Jamie gulp, I looked up to see him staring at me; unblinking.

"With who?" he said his voice almost hard.

"Ian," I said before dropping my head again

"I have to go work," He said suddenly and jumped up from the table so fast the chair he was sitting on flew back and crashed into the ground loudly. I looked around and noticed everyone's eyes were on Jamie as he practically ran out of the room.

"Jamie wait a minute," I called but he didn't turn back. All eyes went to me and I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

_'I just blurted it out and look where it got us! He hates me.' _I almost yelled at Melanie in my head.

_'Jamie could never hate you he just needs to think. He is stronger than he looks Wanda.' _Melanie said trying to make me feel better.

_'Yeah I guess.' _I murmured unconvincingly

I looked up to see both Ian and Jared standing in front of me with confused facial expressions.

"What?" I asked subconsciously and wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"You were lost in your own world we were trying to talk to you for like 3 minutes." Ian said with a small—sad—smile.

"How did it go with Jamie?" Jared asked although I'm pretty sure he already knew. He was in here when Jamie stormed out.

"I don't know he just left once I said that I was pregnant with Ian's baby." I said sadly willing away the other tears that were threatening to make an appearance.

"He just needs time to think." Jared said trying to reassure me.

"Yeah don't we all." I said under my breath. I got up and stretched grabbing Ian's hand so we can go talk to Doc . He wants us to go on another raid so I can get stuff for my pregnancy, But I am hoping that this time it may just be the two of us and we can get a chance to talk about the baby.

_'Don't forget you have to talk to him today about Jared and I.' _Melanie nagged again

_'Like you would ever let me forget' _I grumbled. We arrive and saw that Doc is alone so we can jump right into it.

"Oh hello, guys." Doc said with a smile as he disregarded whatever he was doing prior to our entrance

"Hi," we both said at the same time making me giggle a bit

"Okay so let's get right down to business, shall we?" doc asked rhetorically "So for this raid we will need to try and get an ultrasound machine and I would like some more of those pregnancy tests also some pain medication to help you when you go into labor. It is best to get this as soon as possible also it will help us in the future for when anyone else around here gets pregnant." He finished,

"Okay first off...i don't how we are going to get an ultrasound machine. Second I suppose its possible for me to steal the small pregnancy test machine..." I trailed off when I saw the look of confusion on Doc's face "What?" I asked looking at Ian to see he too had a confused look

"Um..." Ian struggled for something to say

"What do you mean pregnancy test machine?" Doc asked finally

"Um, the machine that tells you if you're pregnant or not..." I said as if it was obvious...which it was

"What Doc is trying to say is don't they have a take home pregnancy test?" Ian asked confused still

"What?" now I was confused. I noticed that Melanie was awfully quiet and was offering no help with this situation whatsoever. Ian smirked

"Well from when I could remember before all this invasion stuff happened. We used to be able to get a little pregnancy stick that was in a box and you could buy it in the pharmacy. Then when you took it home you...well peed on it." He finished now looking a bit uncomfortable. I scrunched up my face in disgust

"Um...Eww!" I said, "That's kinda gross." Doc laughed

"Well obviously that's not how they do things anymore." He said chuckling

"No, they don't. Now they have a special machine that is about the size of a small purse that has a cord and a stick attached to it. You place the stick on your tongue until the machine beeps, then when you take it out it shows a certain colour. An odd green colour means you're pregnant, I don't know what the other colour is because I have never seen it yet."

"And you said you could steal it?" Doc asked, I nodded

"Yea." I answered simply

"Okaay..."Doc drawled "How?" I sighed, I wish he didn't ask that

"Well, I don't know yet but I will figure it out." I lied. Truth is I know exactly how to do it, but if I mentioned it now and told them exactly what I had to do Ian would have flipped and not allowed it. So I kept it to myself.

"Okay then, when are we leaving?" Ian asked rubbing his hands together

"As soon as possible." Doc said smiling "Id actually prefer if you would go pack your bags and leave now but that's up to you." Ian looked at me and I nodded

"Yea actually lets do that, lets leave right now." I said smiling "Just me and you this time." Ian seemed to think about this for a minute then smiled and agreed.

After we said our goodbyes to Doc we left to go and get our things together. I ended up having to tell Uncle Jeb about what was going on and why we were leaving for a raid. He was really surprised at first but it didn't take long for all the information to sink in and he excused us from our chores all week. Before I left I found Jamie and said goodbye. All he gave me was a bye and nothing else. He didn't hug me like he usually did; or he'll even ask me why I was leaving, so I didn't tell him. I was still convinced he hated me but Melanie kept trying to reassure me by saying he just needed time.

So here we are now, 2 hours later and we were almost halfway into town. We stopped at a healer clinic somewhere on the outside of town and I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it wasn't the same clinic I had gone to the first time. If it was then it would foil my plan. I turned to Ian

"Give me your knife," I said simply as I held out my hand, he looked at me like I was nuts

"Why?"

"Because I need it for my plan."

"Well...i don't have it." He lied...he was a terrible liar when it came to me.

"Don't lie to me Ian. I know you keep a pocket knife on you at all times." I said staring at him, daring him to lie again. Instead he said

"What do you need it for?"

"My plan." I said again getting quite frustrating, and my arm was getting tired as I continued to hold it out to Ian, he rolled his eyes

"Fine, I will rephrase; What are you going to do with it."

"I am going to do what I did that other time when I had to get medication."

"Absolutely not!" he said angrily; no doubt remembering when I have to slice my arm open and claim to the healer I was hiking and fell. Although he wasn't there I'm sure Jared gave everyone a detailed description on what happened.

"Ian," I said getting angry now "Give me the knife. If we want this pregnancy test machine you are going to have to trust me on this."

"Tell me in detail about what you are going to do when you get in there." He said never taking his eyes off mine.

'_ohhh this is getting heated! Where is the fucking popcorn when yah need it?' _Melanie grumbled

'_Shut up!'_ I snapped. I so wasn't in the mood for her witty antics.

"I am going to cut another gash on my arm and claim that I fell on a sharp rock. But first I am going to tell her I think I am pregnant, I'm hoping she will bring the machine in first and then when she leaves...if she leaves I will stuff the machine in my backpack, along with other supplies we may need. When she comes back I will ask her where the machine is-" he cut me off

"Wont she know that she already brought it in?" he asked disbelievingly

"Souls have no reason to lie. But since I have been staying with you humans a while I have learned to lie very easily. She will not think anything of it, I assure you."

This went on like that for a while but I soon got him to surrender his knife to me and let me tell you he was less than happy about it. The gash I made was deep and very painful but I got over the pain and made my way into the clinic where I confronted the front desk girl. She immediately paged the healer and led me to a room.

"Oh my, what happened here?" the healer said with worry lacing her voice as she entered the room.

"I fell on a sharp rock out in my back yard when I was playing around with my two year old son." I lied effortlessly

"Oh dear, well lets get you cleaned up." She said making her way to the cabinet to get her supplies.

"Actually before you clean me up can you do me a favor?" I asked, she turned around "I think I'm pregnant and its making me all giddy and I was wondering if we could get the test done first?" I asked with a big—hopefully excited looking—smile, hoping she would indulge me. She looked unsure as she eyed my cut, probably trying to see if my life was in danger; or trying to figure out if I was going to bleed to death. She seemed to think I was safe before putting something on my arm to at least stop the bleeding and left the room to get the machine.

Without a thought I quickly removed the backpack from my back and began loading all the medication I needed into the bag I winced in pain as the movements I was making hurt my arm but I pushed the pain aside for now. I grabbed a bottle of no pain, and a few other necessities before jumping back on the bed like nothing happened as the healer walked back into the room.

"Okay here we go." She said setting up the machine. I watched carefully to see how it worked so I knew for later reference. She then set the stick in my mouth and told me to wait until it beeped. She took it out when it was done and it was a odd green colour, just like last time.

"Your pregnant!" she said happily, I smiled widely in return and acted all excited as if I didn't know and this was the best thing that could happen to me.

"Oh, my. Gosh!" I squealed "My husband is going to be so happy!" I said with excitement.

"Yes. I'm assuming you are about 3 and a half months now, you should be starting to show in the very near future, like maybe when you hit the 4 month or the 4 and a half." She said still excited

"Okay thank you good to know." I said still acting excited

"Okay, okay we have to settle down and clean up your arm now." she said smiling I nodded making sure the smile never left my face the whole time. She gave me a no pain tablet that melted on my tongue and instantly numbed the pain in my arm. I didn't pay attention as she finished cleaning and bandaging my cut because I was too busy staring at the machine and trying to figure out how I was going to get it in my backpack without her seeing.

"Okay all done." She said wrapping the bandage around the now seemingly non-existent gash on my arm. "Now I bid you a farewell and I hope to see you soon." She said with a smile and a soft pat on my good arm "I will leave you to gather your things, have a good afternoon." She finished as she walked out of the room.

'_Yes! This is working out in my favor!' _I said giddily as I eyed the machine still sitting there were she had left it. I quickly stuffed it in my bag and zipped it up before heading out toward the van where Ian looked as if he was going to have a panic attach as he sat there waiting for me.

"Thank God!" he said as I jumped in the passenger seat and grabbed my arm. "Are you okay? You were in there for a long time." He said eying me worriedly.

"I'm better than okay!" I said giddy. "I got the machine!" Ian cracked a smile as I practically bounced in my seat. "She didn't suspect a thing." I finished. Ian—shaking his head—pulled out of the parking lot and we made our way home again. I knew now that I had to talk to him about the whole one night thing with Jared and I might as well get it over with now

"Ian can I talk to you about something?" I asked hesitantly, he noticed my sudden mood change and he answered worriedly

"Sure what is it?"

"I um I promised Mel something and I am not sure if you are going to like it." I answered looking out the window; suddenly everything but Ian was more interesting.

"What did you promise her?" he asked; his voice betraying his uncertainty I took a deep breath before answering in a rush

"IpromisedheronenightwithJared" I said so fast that I barely understood it.

"I didn't catch that." he said, I still wasn't looking at him so I don't know what he was thinking or how he would react

"I promised her one night with Jared." I said slower but with my voice really low. After a few minutes I look up at him to see that he was red in the face and his eyes were glaring at the road in front of us. His breathing was a bit harsh and his hands were gripping the steering wheel.

"You can't." He says his voice surprisingly calm. I sighed

"Listen to me; what happened between us really hurt her. I feel like I owe her something. It's not like it will be me I will go into some small corner in our brain and let her have control." I told him honestly

"My trust in you is not the issue." He said; his face softening and going back to its normal colour "What about the baby?" he asked

"The baby won't get hurt." I reassured him

'_will it?' _I asked Mel

' _no the baby will be fine.' _I could hear the honesty in what she was saying so I didn't second guess her.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do don't worry the baby will not get hurt we will both be fine after all of this." I was practically pleading with him now, I owed Melanie this much at least.

"Okay." He said in a small voice as he bowed his head slightly "Just one night?" he questioned

"Just one night." I clarified "Thank you." I said reaching over and patting his hand lightly, I leaned over more so I could kiss his cheek. He smiled at me lovingly.

We arrived back home shortly after, just in time for dinner. After dropping all the medical supplies off to Doc we made our way to the dining room and I tried to grab food that wouldn't upset my stomach too much. We got to our normal table and I sat down beside Ian while Jared takes the spot next to Jamie who—by the looks of it—is currently ignoring me. We made it through the dinner but we all jumped out of our seats the moment that it is over. I think the awkwardness of the whole situation was suffocating. All I hoped for was Jamie's forgiveness.

_'Wanda we need to do this tonight.' _I heard Melanie say after we started to make our way back to our rooms.

_'What?' _I asked

_'I know that its soon but please I need this. Jared and I need this. It will mean the world to me.'_ oh...that, I sighed but had to agree with her

_'Just let me say goodnight to Ian.' _I compromised

_'Okay.'_ We got to our room and I tried to think of a way to give Mel what she wants without tipping off Ian on what I was doing tonight. I don't want him thinking about it all night.

"Goodnight Ian." I said and gave him a hug and a chaste kiss, "I'm going to go talk to some people I can't rest now especially after my long nap that I had on the way home."

"Alright, night Wanda." He said climbing into his bed. I smiled at him and make my way towards Jared's room

_'Nice work.' _Mel comments_._

_'Yeah well here we are._' I said to her as we arrived at Jared's room.

I gave Mel full control of her body and sank into a small corner of our mind so that she could have her one night.

_

* * *

_

_**There yea go my lovely readers! i hope you liked it. Also...and i know i say this a lot... But im serious this time. Updates are going to be far more frequent as i now have a cowriter helping me. Adrienne334 is now writing this with me aswell and that is why i have this up so quickly. **_

**_Happy Holidays everyone! _**

**_Paige_**

_**PS...you see that little button below this message?...yeaa click it and leave me a reveiw...it would make me soo happy! xD thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry this took me so long, i feel bad, Adrienne (my cowriter) had this to me a long time ago, i'm just a bad person haha. anyways get reading! :) and i hope you enjoy it!=)_**

* * *

Mel's POV

I have finally gotten my chance. I have my body back and the man that I love is right behind this wall. I haven't been with him like this in awhile but I know that he is still there, patiently waiting for Wanda and I to have this baby.

Why do I keep thinking of it as Wanda and I not just Wanda. I mean that's the way that it should be, that's the way that I want it to be. I don't want kids with anyone but my Jared and when we came so close and failed it crushed me.

After another minute of just standing there I decide to make my way into Jared's room. When I walked in I immediately spotted him on his bed, curled up under the blankets and sleeping soundly, I planned to change that. But before we can have our night I need to talk to him, and I mean really truly talk to him with no distraction and no Wanda running in between us. Just me and him. I walked over to him and gently shook him awake. After a moment he opened his eyes and jumped back, pushing himself further into the mattress, his eyes wide.

"Wanda?" He questions confused and still groggy with sleep.

"No, its Melanie." I say in a small voice. His eyes widened even more

"Is this a dream?" he asked blinking a few times, I laughed quietly

"No, I'm here. Wanda gave me back my body for awhile." I said sitting on the bed beside him, he moved closer to me. He smiled and looked into my eyes obviously looking to see if they are normal again, he seemed to be satisfied as he spoke again

"I really do miss you." He said to me right before he leaned in for a very short but sweet kiss.

"I miss you too." I said truthfully "Once Wanda has the baby we will find her another body and we will be together." I promise, hoping that he would understand.

"I know" he said with a sigh "but I don't want to wait."

"I don't either." I murmured. After a moment of complete silence Jared voice spoke up from beside me

"Why are you even here?" he asked and I know he didn't mean for it to be but it came out harsh and I gasped in hurt. His eyes widened "No! I want you hear I'm just wondering how you can be." He reassured me quickly, I nodded in understanding and answered his question

"Wanda gave me control for the night, so I could be with you."

"What? Why would she do that?" he questioned

"She knew that I was hurting after what happened so when I asked she agreed quickly saying that it's the least she could-" the brilliant smile that took over his face made me stop mid-sentence. Before I could ask him what he was smiling about he leaned in and he kissed me. It was a hot searing kiss that I would feel for days to come. I immediately leaned over and pressed my lips harder to his as I felt his tongue poke at my lips, begging me for entrance. I readily opened my mouth and our tongues met in a battle for dominance, my breathing picked up as I framed his face with my hand and pulled his face closer to mine, But it was over far too quickly and we broke apart both breathing heavily.

When he pulled away he almost looked nervous. Why I will never know because I took control I flipped him onto his back and kissed him again, pouring all my longing, love and desire into it.

He was shocked and unmoving for a minute but he then responded to my kisses and he opened his mouth granting my tongue entrance. I massaged his tongue with mine for a few minutes and then I pulled away and made my way down; placing small butterfly kisses down the expanse of his neck until I reached his shirt.

"Off." I told him as I tried to tug it off of him. He quickly sat up and pulled it the rest of the way off throwing it across the room, it landed on the cave floor with a dull thud.

With his shirt now off I made my way down his chest and to the thin line of baby soft hair that started just bellow his belly button and disappeared into the waist band of his pants. Right before I could make my way there he pulled me up to his face and kissed me. He flipped me over and gave me a devious smile.

"Your turn." He said making me melt.

He pulled my shirt off and started kissing me all over just like I did to him but he gave more glorious attention to my breasts and did it ever feel good. I realized just how much I missed my Jared and I felt tears prick the back of my eyes, I pushed them away not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Enough playing." I said with a teasing smile.

He smirked at me and moved lower. He slowly took off my pants and panties not wasting any time now. I tried to reach for his pants but failed. He gave me a small chuckle and took them off himself sensing my impatience. He then hovered over me, both of us completely naked he stares into my eyes and I'm overwhelmed with emotion again, I reached up and gently moved the hair out of Jared's eyes before giving him a weak smile. He supported himself with his elbows and framed my face with his large calloused hands before leaning down and kissing me; first lightly on the lips before both cheeks then one last one on my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut and a real smile spread across my face. This was really happening. I wasn't going to waste anymore time so I reached in between us and guided him into my opening.

He slipped inside of me easily, his body stilled and his eyes were clenched shut a throaty moan escaping his throat. I tentatively wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me before pulling his head down to mine so I could kiss him. He began to slowly move within me and a small tear escaped my eye, I was finally home.

He started to thrust into me faster and with each thrust he brought me closer and closer to climax. I could feel that he is close, his breathing was picking up and he continued to thrust faster, I was overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through my body, the love and adoration Jared poured out every time he kissed me or caressed a part of my body. I had never felt more loved.

After a few more thrusts I couldn't hold off any longer and I let go, I arched off the bed pressing myself closer to Jared as let the overwhelming sensations course through my body. I chanted Jared's name as he pumped into me a few more times before he lets himself go as well. He let his body fall beside me and he pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear

"I love you." He said softly laying a soft kiss there, that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

Wanda POV

I woke up with warm arms wrapped around my waist. I immediately think of Ian but then I remember about Mel and Jared's night. I don't even remember us switching back last night. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was Jared's very warm, naked body next to mine. I relished in the warmth of his body before I shook myself out of it and shot into action, telling myself this was wrong

_'That is just wonderful Mel.' _I grumble into my mind.

'_Sorry about this Wanda.' _She murmured apologetically

She doesn't say anything to me as I slip out of Jared's arms as quietly as possible and move across the room to find all of my clothes once everything is on I slip out of the room and I walk down the hall to where Ian and I's room is. Ian is gone when I arrive so I am able to throw on new clothes and go to the kitchen to find everyone.

I arrived to see that Ian and Jamie were both there. I went over and got my share of food. I sat down next to Ian and he didn't even look up at me, he just kept his head down looking at his food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Wanda." He nodded as a simply acknowledgment that I existed. It was tense with silence for another few minutes, I sighed

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'm just sitting here." He answered simply, I started to get irritated

"Yea, and you're not talking to me!" I whispered harshly

"Where were you last night?" he asked, I hesitated,

"I...I don't know." I answered truthfully. Okay maybe I was stretching the truth a little. I knew what happened last night, just not in detail, I successfully shut myself out

"No, maybe not. But the entire cave knows. They heard it."

"What?" I asked outraged, my voice going up a notch

"The entire cave heard everything." He said through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists. Melanie's voice sliced through the anger that fogged my brain

'_I am so sorry Wanda I didn't even know we were loud.' _She said remorsefully

_'I... just don't speak.' _I said angrily

The entire cave heard them. Heard what they now think is me. How am I going to be able to face anyone? What do they all think of me? Ian must hate me right now.

"Ian I thought that you were okay with this." I tried to reason, he sighed but never lifted his eyes from his food while he spoke

"I was but I didn't think anyone but the three...I mean four of us would know."

"Ian..." I started but got cut off

"Wanda, just let me think." He said slamming his fist down on the table loudly making me jump. With that he stood up and walked out of the kitchen area, without a backward glance.

"What the hell happened to you this morning?" Jared said taking Ian's now vacated spot, the nerve he had...did he not just see what happened!

"I left." I told him simply, pushing the food on my plate around a little bit, not really hungry anymore.

"Yeah but didn't you think of maybe letting Mel and I say goodbye?"

"No I didn't because I woke up in your arms this morning not Mel. We switched back in the middle of the night when we were sleeping." I said finally decided I wasn't going to eat and pushed my plate away.

"Still you could have woken me up so I wouldn't have been so worried." He said sounding angry, I spun around to the side to face him

"I'm sorry but I wasn't really thinking about you this morning." I snapped. He looked shocked as I stood up quickly and left the Kitchen. I could feel all the eyes from the people in the room burn holes into the back of my head as I stomped off towards the rest of the caves.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Please leave me a reveiw and let me know what you think. :)**_

_**Adrienne is currently working on the next chapter now so it should be up soon:D**_

_**thanks for sticking with me!**_

_**~Paige**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_hehehehe...*smiles sheepishly* SOOOOO how is everyone? i know its been a while. And refuse to give you excuses all i gotta say is Real life got in my way when it came to updating on any of my stories so im sorry. Read on... :) i hope you like it..._**

* * *

I didn't look back as I ran away from Jared and the rest of the people who were staring at me back there and from everything that happened last night. I knew what Mel and Jared were going to do I just didn't know it would stir up so many emotions. I didn't realize that Ian would be so upset or that Jared would be so upset. And I sure as hell didn't think that the entire cave would find out about Jared and Mel or I guess as they would see it Jared and I.

I never thought about all of the things that would come of Mel and Jared's night. I never thought that I would hurt Ian the way that I did. I thought he understood that it would be Mel and Jared and that I would be in a little corner of our brain and I wouldn't know what is happening to my body. Well really Mel's body. I told him that I would feel nothing and that I will never want anyone but him and he didn't understand. He told me that it was okay and that he understood why I had to do this for Mel. He knows that I am carrying his baby and that I only have eyes for him and that Mel only has eyes for Jared. I thought that he knew and now I don't know what to believe. I paused outside Ian and I's bedroom door. I almost knocked but I ended up just walking in. I frowned when I looked around the room to find it empty. Turning around quickly I began to walk again.

Somehow my feet carried me to the game room I don't know why but sometimes I feel comfort in the place that we all have fun in, the only place we can have fun in. This is the place where we can all be normal and forget about our situation; forget that we all live underground, forget all of the hardships that we must deal with day in and day out.

At first when my bleary eyes gazed around the dark room I saw no body. But at second glance I spotted a dark figure in the corner in the shape of a person. I realize it was Ian so I made my way over to him crouching down in front of him, he had his head in his hands and it seems as if he didn't even know I was there, I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I was afraid of what he would say to me and of what he thinks of me being such a whore. Of me being so horrible that everyone thinks that I am having sex with Jared but all I care about is him all I care about is Ian, okay that might be a lie I do have feelings for Jared but my love for Ian over-powers that to an extent that pretty much completely covers the feelings for Jared.

"Ian?" I choke out, surprised at how weak and vulnerable my voice sounds. Ian's head shot up almost as if he was startled and my suspicions of him being oblivious to my being there were confirmed "I'm so sorry Ian I wish that I never said yes to Mel but I had to do this one thing for her I owed her." He sighed and took on a more relaxed state against the wall letting his legs go straight, he looked me in the eye as he spoke, his voice a bit rough

"I know, I just didn't want everyone under the sun to know about Mel and Jared's night. And what they all must think of you. I just didn't want that for you for us for the baby." He said, I nearly rolled my eyes, of course he isn't thinking about himself; I should have known... I framed his face in my hands

"I don't want it for our baby either I don't want anything to happen to us because of this. But Ian, baby you need to stop worrying about just lil 'ol' me" I said softly. "How do you feel about all this, answer honestly." I said affectionately rubbing my thumbs along his cheeks bone. He shrugged and laid his hands over mine grimacing a bit in thought

"Do you think that I want something to happen to us?" he paused "Do you think it will?" he asked his big blue eyes looking at me worried, it nearly broke my heart

"I don't know Ian, do you? I have no freaking clue what you want, hell I don't even know what the hell I want and if something does happen to us we are to blame for letting it happen." I said silent tears falling from my eyes as I dropped my hands down to my sides again. His face grew serious

"Maybe then we should take some time to think about things..." he trailed off and my eyes widened in horror

"NO!" I nearly screamed, my voice bouncing off the game room walls . Ian seemed startled by my sudden outburst and he just looked at me. "I don't want to take time away from you I just want the chance to talk to you. I want to have a serious conversation about what this all means." I cried, begging him to agree I don't think I could take being away from him right now, especially in my state, I needed a rock; someone to ground me and Ian was that for me he was my rock, the person who kept me sane in all this

"Lets have one then." He said simply, he took my arm and slowly pulled me toward him. I snuggled into his side and rested my head against his chest letting my silent tears soak through his thin shirt.

"Now?" I asked sniffling a bit, he leaned down to kiss my head gently

"Yes right now." He assured, I took a breath before starting

"Ian I love you and only you and the minute I have this baby we are switching me into a new host's body so Mel can have her body back and there will never be another misunderstanding again is that alright?"

"I thought that was a given." He said, a small chuckle threatening to escape his chest

"Yeah well it kinda sorta was but I thought I would just say again so its for sure known. Next, no more sex for anyone until I am out of this body."

"I think I can live with that." He says with a smirk

"Finally do not listen to what everyone thinks they don't know what's going on inside of this body, most of the time I don't even know what the hell is happening. I wish I did but I don't and I have learned to accept that."

"The last one can be hard sometimes I mean they all say such horrible things half of the time I don't know what to do should I believe them or should I just forget them all together." Ian said frowning.

"I don't know..." I admitted quietly "But whatever the decision I'm here with you, by your side, always."

* * *

The next 3 months flew by, I'm now about 5 months pregnant and it seemed that each day I get a tiny bit bigger I could barely see my feet, just my toes now, I find myself touching my protruding belly lovingly without even thinking about it. Ian has taken to touching it whenever he can and it brings a tear to my eye when he talks to our unborn child every night before we go to sleep. He is going to be a great father, I just know it.

Also now that a few months had passed another raid was required and this one will have to be a big one though because it might be the last one until I have the baby, I don't want to be going out there and have the possibility of having to run when I am really huge even bigger than I already am, and as much as I hate to say I'm sure I would resemble a whale

"If it came to that I would just carry you, you know that right?" Ian asked taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me before returning them. I rolled my eyes

"Id put us both in danger than; I would slow you down. Your strong Ian, but not that strong" it was his turn to roll his eyes

"I can carry you, don't you ever wonder how you wake up in my bed sometimes?" he asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh I figured I just floated there." I said with a serious expression, he laughed

"Whatever I'm done with this conversation," I said laughing with him.

Ian was the only one going with me on this raid because well let's just say Jared and I aren't on speaking terms which came in affect ever since I started showing and it didn't feel right to bring Jamie, so it's just Ian and I alone for the raid. I know I said no sex but I have no clue how to resist Ian outside of the cave. Maybe I should have just made it clear there would be no sex in the caves that sounded way better to me and I am sure to Ian as well.

I don't know why but over the last few weeks I have been getting the need more and more to have some sort of sexual encounter self induced or Ian induced I don't really care. I just need to have the feeling of being brought over the edge. Again and again. Melanie told me it was pregnancy hormones. All I have to say is this is going to be a long few days.

We decide to drive to the usual town but stay at a different hotel a nicer one then where we normally stay. I think that Ian might get the hint when I go to check in at what he told me used to be a Marriott. The room's though have been re-modeled and we can access or room from the parking lot. We get into the room and I collapse on the bed but I know that I need to go grab us some food from the main lobby because this place doesn't have any room service.

I leave Ian and make my way down to grab some food but no one looks at me funny because they can see that I am eating for two it's nice to have an excuse now.

I bring the food back to our room and give Ian the second plate that was piled higher for him and ate my salad and veggies like a good pregnant lady while he got to pig out on a burger and fries. No I'm not a little green eyed at this at all. Lucky bastard.

When we were done Ian went to have a shower; leaving me alone with my thoughts. I am seriously regretting that no sex rule, its driving me crazy! I'm in my second trimester of pregnancy and my hormones are going nuts. I'm ready to jump anything at the moment, although id much rather it be Ian but we all know that already.

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and I rose just in time to see Ian walk out in only a towel, which was loosely draped around his hips, threatening at any moment to pool to the floor. His chest and abdomen area had beads of water all over it making him look delicious. Sigh. He really is trying to kill me...

I shook my head to clear it before walking past him to get to the bathroom. When I went to pass him, he stopped me, smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek before continuing to walk away . I smiled as I closed the door to the bathroom. That small but incredibly sweet gesture made my heart race. He was an amazing guy.

I took a little while in the shower to make sure everything was extra clean. After my shower I sat on the side of the tub to shave my legs cuz they were getting bad again, all the while having a conversation with Melanie.

_'you know, soon your not gonna be able to shave your legs on your own...i give it another month to be honest' _Mel laughed as I frowned

_'what do you mean? Why not?'_

_'well think about it. Your stomach is only gonna get bigger, your already getting large, soon you wont be able to see your toes! Which is about all we can see about now' _

_'Oh my, your right, that sucks! Who's gonna shave my legs? Cause we both know I am _not _letting them get all gross.'_

_'Get Ian to do it,' _Melanie said as if it was obvious

_'Um no! That would be bad, he would probably butcher my leg Mel!'_

_'Wanda, think about it, he has been shaving his face for how many years? I'm sure he knows how to use a razor.'_

I finally agreed with her and told her we would cross that shaving bridge when we needed to, definitely not right now. I finished drying myself off and wrapped the towel around me, giggling softly at my baby bump which pushed the towel outward.

Once I stepped out into the hotel room again I gasped as the cool air hit my warm body. Hugging the towel closer to me I went over to my clothes and got changed. Ian was fast asleep on the bed snoring softly with his arm flopped over on my side. Smirking, I gently moved it and climbed into bed snuggling into his side and closed my eyes. The rhythm of Ian's heart soon lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Okay so a big thanks goes out to my partner in crime Adrienne334 who is the co-writter of this story now, my beta and whoever else needs to be thanked. I apologize for the length, i wanted to make it longer but my beta felt that if i added anymore it would have become overwhelming, to which i agree. _**

**_So i ask ever so kindly of you to leave me a reveiw with your thoughts and comments..i give you full permission to rant on how angry you are with me because quite frankly i kinda deserve it. :/_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**So me and my lovely co-writer were very eager to get out another chapter quickly and i think we have acheived it :D ahhaha oh and yes...i have included a lemon in here :) yay hahaha enjoy the read and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

woke up to an empty bed and the sound of water running in the bathroom. Great he's in the shower, he took away my chance last night and now he went and did it again for this morning. I suppose I could jump him in the shower...

I then began to mentally debate the pros and cons of jumping Ian in the shower and the water shut off. I nearly growled; another plan goes down the drain, he's trying to kill me I swear.

I crawled out of bed and stretched before moving over to my bag to grab my clothes for the day. I decided to wait for Ian to come out of the bathroom so he doesn't walk in on me changing. I know that he would just be embarrassed and cover his eyes; thinking that I care if he sees me or not. I mean come on!

'_That's stupid' _Mel said suddenly '_he knocked you up, well technically us, it doesn't matter if he sees us naked..'_

'_I know' _I agreed rolling my eyes. Why the hell with every chance I get I try to throw myself at him yet he doesn't even look twice, its starting to make me feel inadequate and, well, for lack of a better word ugly. I need to feel him again but I know that I might not be able to because of the promise that I made. What the hell was I thinking when I said that! I mean really who knew that I would be this horny once I really got into my pregnancy.

Ian finally came out of the bathroom and I stood up to go in and take my own shower. I slowly went through my morning routine before leaving the bathroom. Ian was sitting on the bed dressed and ready to go, his head was bowed slightly as he looked down at his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap

"You ready?" I asked putting my pajamas into my bag, his head shot up as if he didn't know I was in the room

"Yeah lets go." He answered simply; standing up and grabbing the keys to the van. He held the door open for me as I stepped out and moved down the hall, walking in the general direction of the elevators. Once we made it out to the van, Ian got in to drive. He had started the van even before I could pull myself into the passenger seat. We had decided earlier that we needed to have me do the shopping because we really can't be caught this time. I usually do the all of the shopping to begin with but this time I even have to get the men's clothes to; instead of Ian shopping for them. In all the times I've gone shopping for food there were only a few times I've gotten asked why I get so much of it. I simply answered I have a big family at home and like to stock up with supplies; and really I'm not lying. I do have a big family, just not the kind they think I'm talking about. Melanie called that a white lie, whatever that means.

This particular shopping trip was much different. Now that I was a little farther along in my pregnancy and was showing more, I got a lot of unwanted attention this time.

"Oh my goodness" a lady with blonde hair and a slightly plump figure gasped as she walked closer to me, I eyed her wearily not used to the goodyness of her voice. I really have been hanging around humans too long…

"How far along are you?" she asked in that same sugary sweet voice as she planted her hands on each side of my slightly extended stomach, Melanie scoffed

'_Do you souls' seriously take that? Man if I was in control and she touched us like that; I'd be slappin' a bitch by now.' _Melanie hissed, I internally rolled my eyes

'_Precisely why you are _not _in charge' _i said turning my attention back to the lady who was waiting my response

"Um about four to five months." I answered smiling sweetly

'_Now take your hands off us, bitch!'_

'_Melanie, be quiet' _I told her

'_I'm sorry but I think its proper manors to _ask _if it's okay with me to touch my stomach, thank you!'_ she grumbled miserably

"Well that's lovely" the lady murmured still not taking her hands off "do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Nope not yet," I answered truthfully, she then moved closer and placed her ear against my stomach….okay now getting a bit creeped out

'_baby, kick her face!' _Melanie demanded. It took all of me not to laugh out loud at that

'_that's it order the poor child around'_

'_it should listen, cause' its aunt Melanie said so.' _Melanie grumbled again

"Well I think it's a boy." The lady said finally standing straight again and taking her hands off me

'_okay time to leave the insane lady now'_

'_Melanie shut up,' _I laughed '_its getting harder to not laugh at you out loud.'_

"Oh how do you know?" I asked politely

"Just a feeling dear." She smiled "But I will let you get back to your shopping, I'm sure you have a waiting husband at home." She said winking at me, I gave a small laugh

"You got it, he's an impatient one" I said discretely hiding my left hand so she couldn't spot the empty ring finger. "It was nice talking to you" I said sweetly before beginning to walk away

"You to dear, good luck with everything" she said walking in the opposite direction. I quickly finished shopping for the food and went to the check out. The young man rang in everything I bought and bagged it.

"Do you need help bringing all this outside to your car?" the boy asked, I shook my head

"Its okay I will use the cart and bring it back, but thanks so much for the offer."

After loading everything into the van we moved to the next store. The clothing store. The maternity clothing section was located at the back of the store. I was in dire need of new clothing that fit me because everything else is a tad tight on me now. I grabbed some elastic waist jeans and a bunch of stretch material shirts as well. I walked back to the change rooms to make sure that everything fit and as I am trying stuff on I noticed maternity underwear and Lingerie and I seen some that you could even say were sexy. I decide that maybe I could try some of this stuff out tonight. I pick up a black and pink lace bra with matching panties that had bows and lace. Problem was, I didn't even know how the hell it is supposed to go on but I grabbed it anyways and headed into a dressing room. Once inside I stripped down to my underwear and once I figured out how it worked I pulled it on and I must say that it looks damn good on me. Now I'm almost to the stage where I think I look ugly and that nobody will want me, at least that's what Melanie tells me but so far I haven't had much of a problem, I'm sure that will change though.

I choose to get it and four pairs of Jeans plus about 10 shirts. I figured that I will need them all since I am now having the issue of food and other stuff somehow finding my belly as a decent rest spot when I eat ever since I have started showing and I ruined so many of my shirts with stains!

After shopping for me I pushed my cart towards the women's section, going through in my head all the sizes I needed. I grabbed a few shirts in those sizes, a few pants, underwear bras etc. I only grabbed a couple of each and I would come back for the rest in the next three days so it doesn't look suspicious.

I decided to leave the men's clothing for later since they would be the hardest to shop for. I don't know all the sizes I needed for them. Moving onto the bathroom supplies I grabbed a small amount of feminine supplies I needed along with razors shaving cream, shampoos conditioners, the works; again not taking too many. The men were easier, they only needed about half as what the females needed. With a sigh I headed toward the men's clothing and got whatever I could, hoping it was enough

At last I reached the baby clothes and supplies. I started getting giddy as I gazed at all the tiny little clothing hanging up, there were blues, yellows, pinks, greens. It was all so amazing. I picked out a few onesies as Melanie called it along with a couple gender neutral outfits. I also grabbed a few bottles and little toys.

'_you are having far too much fun with this' _Mel said, humor evident in her voice

'_oh shush! I know you like it too, you just don't want to admit it.'_I said laughing out loud a bit

'_you wish..'_

Finally I made my way up to the front of the store to have my items scanned

"How far along?" a women asked from behind the counter for the second time today as she scanned my things

"5 months," I smiled back.

"Are you getting excited yet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I felt myself blush and she just smiled and laughed with a knowing look. I gave her another smile and thanked her taking my items and leaving the store. I get back to the van throw in my bags and Ian drives us back to the hotel.

The minute we arrive in our room I flop down on the bed and close my eyes Ian puts down the food we bought today so it didn't spoil in the van.

"Tired?" he asked

"Yeah but I'm also hungry so I'm going to the lobby." I said reluctantly getting up

"Okay, but we have food here you know." He said trailing off a bit before beginning to look through the bags "Chocolate, cookies-sorry chocolate chip cookies, candy, chips…umm Wanda." He said trailing off and looking at me with amusement. I could feel my cheeks warm with the blush that was currently taking over my face "Did you get anything that we actually need and can take home?" he asked with a laugh. I heaved a dramatic sigh

"I'm sorry!" I said louder than necessary, "I was hungry okay, I have cravings and they tend to take over my brain sometimes. Is that a problem!" I snapped, his eyes widened

"Nope not at all, I just suppose I'm gonna have to go into the food store with you tomorrow."

"But you could get caught."

"Not if we are careful." He paused with a smirk "Since you failed to get anything of nutrition…" he grimaced "Or anything that would fill me up at all it looks like you are going to _have_ to get us food down in the lobby" he said with a laugh, I grumbled something unintelligible before walking out of the room.

I left Ian in the room and I walked into the lobby to grab my two plates of food the greasy delicious looking stuff for Ian and my boring salad. Although this time my salad have cut up chicken and sesame seed! I walked back towards the room but before I went back inside I made a split decision and went out to the van to grab my maternity clothing bag maybe tonight I can finally get lucky?

Balancing two plates of food, a shopping bag and a room key I slipped the room key in its slot and pushed the door open making my way inside. Ian sat in the bed looking out the window seemingly deep in thought. I put the plates down on the desk and went over to him kneeling behind him and massaging his shoulders while I leaned down and kissed his neck lightly, emanating a quiet sigh from him

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly

"Nothing. I just miss you sometimes." He said cryptically

"hmm, but we are always together what do you mean?" I asked even though what I thought he meant I hoped was actually the case

"I . . . . never mind I don't mean anything." He said sighing before getting up and going over to the food, I sighed dejectedly. But on a lighter note, maybe my plan wont be as difficult to achieve as I has once thought it would. We ate and once we had finished I set the plates outside for room service to come pick them up. I walked back in and decided to get ready for bed and hopefully maybe get a little something more. I am in need for something more.

I change and I also throw on top a sheer night gown that I have had for awhile and made my way out. Ian again is deep in thought and he didn't notice that I came in. I cleared my throat as a way of notification and he looked at me. His eyes widened at the site and he cast his gaze to the ceiling

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" he groaned, I sighed

"I need you." I said stepping toward him, his eyes snap back to me and he stands up, walking over to me. He cradled my face in his hands and searched my eyes, needing reassurance that I was being serious. He must have found it because he crashed his lips to mine roughly and I moaned into his hot mouth. His hands began to travel all over me, over my shoulders, down my back. He didn't break the kiss as he guided us back toward the bed. Once he sat down he scooted closer to the middle of the bed dragging me with him. He quickly removed my gown and continued his ministrations. He removed the lacy lingerie after giving it a thorough look over. Once that was removed and I was completely exposed to him, I realized what Melanie had warned me about. Feeling fat and ugly. Either Ian had a sixth sense or he sensed I was becoming self conscious because he leaned in and whispered in my ear

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he then laid a soft kiss on my ear. This man really knew what to say in order to make a woman feel incredible. His hands continued the journey of my body, lightly brushing against the underside of my breasts making me moan. After that we didn't talk we just move together. I was quickly able to remove the articles of clothing Ian was sporting Ian gently flipped me over so I was lying on my back and he hovered over top of me

"I love you so much Wanderer." Ian said quietly. A pang of surprise shot through me, Ian never used my given name 'Wanderer' always 'Wanda' truthfully I liked it when he called me 'Wanderer' it made me feel special

"When we are alone" I said reaching up to run my fingers through his hair "Always call me Wanderer okay?" I asked, his eyes shone and he nodded "Now please Ian I need some sort of release, I'm positively dieing here!" he smiled at that and lined himself up with my entrance before slowly pushing himself in. Delicious hot feeling went through me at the feeling of finally being connected with him again. It didn't take me long to get used to him and instead of taking it slow like he usually likes to do he quickly started a fast pace that made my toes curl in pleasure. I decided I liked this sexually deprived Ian the most. I can't believe how quickly my release it coming, I began to meet every one of Ian's thrusts with my own groaning loudly and pulling myself up using his shoulders. His breathing started to get shallow and fast as he neared his own release and I dug my nails into his shoulders as I tipped over the edge screaming Ian's name, not caring that the whole hotel probably heard me.

I continued to ride out my orgasm while Ian's pace grew even quicker before he stilled and with a cry of pleasure slumped to the side of me in exhaustion. Our breathing was erratic as we both tried to calm down.

We sunk into a comfortable silence and I thought he had fallen asleep bit his voice rose into the dark room

"So much for that no sex rule" he said with a laugh, I giggled

"Screw that rule, I wish I never made it. I cant live for 4 more months with no sex….it just wont work" I said honestly, he agreed

'_You all disgust me…' _Melanie said having to put her two cents in

"Melanie doesn't approve." I laughed "Just four more months Mel, and I will be gone." Ian laughed at that

'_oh I'm looking forward to it. I'm gonna miss you but at least I won't have to be first hand witness to your sexipades'_she grumbled

'_Well you wont really have to miss me I'm sure you will see me around everyday just not inside your mind.'_

"What are you guys talking about?" Ian asked amused

"Just about what its gonna be like when I get a new host."

"I for one and insanely excited" he admitted, I smiled

"Me too." I said before leaning over and snuggling against him. A loud yawn escaped me and I closed my eyes

"Goodnight Ian"

"Night, my Wanderer."

I fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

* * *

**_Did you like it? i hope so, please pop me a reveiw it would be much appreciated!_**


	13. Chapter 13- GOOD NEWS!

Okay, GREAT news everyone! FOR ONCE :D lol i have found someone to take over the story :) her username is InuxKagsForever. The story is going to stay on my profile but it's also going to be on her's aswell.

Also i will be her beta for this story so i still have a huge say in what gets posted and grammar, spelling, storyline ect. So the story will not change drastically or anything it is going to more or less stay the same. I hope this makes everyone happy and the next ''post'' you get notified for will be a chapter :D YAY! im excited! :D haha


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here it is all! :D A nice LOONNNGGGG chapter for you all I am so excited to be able to give you all this. Special thanks to InuxKagsForever for writing this chapter. Anyway more talk after the chapter. READ ON!**

* * *

When I woke up a content smile seemed to have a permanent spot on my face. Ian was still sleeping next to me, the memories from last night flooded back into my head and I had a sudden urge to have some morning sex.

'_You are so horny, girl...geez' _Melanie sounded annoyed and I tried to ignore her voice but I could still hear her continued grumbling inside of my head. My plan to ignore her proved to be unsuccessful so I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I relieved my aching bladder and stretched before putting on some soft pj's to cover up my nakedness. As I was starting to change I became engrossed in my big stomach, my skin stretched tight, damn I was getting big. I thought it was cute though and so did Melanie, even though she would never really admit it.

'_HEY! I resent that….although it is kind of true…" _I rolled my eyes and put my hand over my bump.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. Ian turned me around so I was facing him and leaned down to kiss me and I urgently returned the kiss. The previous thought of morning sex came back to mind as his hands travelled over my body.

'_Ugh!_ _You both disgust me.' _I ignored Melanie and continued to kiss Ian. His hands strayed down to my bump and rubbed it gently. I giggled when I felt the baby wiggle around. That is such an odd feeling. What that weird lady said to me at the store yesterday came back to my mind. Was I going to have a baby boy or a girl? I was suddenly really eager to find out now.

"What are you thinking about?" Ian asked continuing to feel my stomach, his fingers warmth seeping through my tank top.

"I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl and what are we going to name him or her?" I looked up to meet Ian's eyes. He seemed to think about it for a second before furrowing his brow and shrugging.

"I honestly have no idea whatsoever." Ian shook his head, then a small smile crossed his lips "How about Roberta or Robert?" he asked with a wink and a harmless poke to my side, I scrunched up my face and giggled.

"Um, no…definitely not." I laughed. He laughed a long with me,

It was only right then that I realized Ian was only wearing his boxers. I giggled and ran my hands down his muscular chest, dragging my nails a little as well. A small smile came to my lips when he shivered slightly at my touch.

"We need to go food shopping again…" I mumbled and looked down sheepishly; my cravings were in full force right now.

'_So are your emotions, miss mood swing.' _Melanie teased

'_I'm not having that many mood swings_!' I growled, Melanie giggled,

_'Noooo, not at all' _she said sarcastically, Ugh that little-

"Arguing with Melanie again?" Ian interrupted my thoughts, he had an amused smile on his face and I nodded shaking my head to get rid of the hostile thoughts running through it.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ian patted my belly softly before lightly pushing me toward the door of the bathroom. I pulled myself back to him making him chuckle.

"Can I take a shower with you?" I asked jutting out my bottom lip in a pout just for show, in all honesty I was probably going to jump him in the shower anyways. I wonder if all pregnant women feel this horny all the time.

"Sure." He said smiling. The glint in his eye told me that he knew exactly where my mind was going at that moment.

We both went into the bathroom I wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him down until our lips met in a kiss. He began to take off the pajamas that I threw on earlier when I woke up.

Ian's eyes hungrily trailed over my body and he continued to kiss me gently. My hands went to cup his face and I kissed him back with urgency not wanting gentle. Once all my clothes were off I pushed down Ian's boxers and he stepped out of them.

Once the water was the perfect temperature we both walked into the shower. I kissed him again hard enough to let him know I didn't want soft and sweet. He got the hint and pinned me against the tiled wall of the shower, not hard enough to hurt me it was just rough enough to make a shot of pleasure make its way through my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and aligned himself to my entrance before quickly thrusting into me. I let out a loud moan and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him roughly, our tongues battling for dominance.

'_Do you have to do this EVERY. SINGLE. DAY?'_ Melanie asked, obviously irritated. I ignored her annoying comments and went back to enjoying my morning shower sex. Ian continued to thrust into me and he began to trail kisses down my neck, making my breathing pick up and a slight moaning sound to escape.

"I'm so close." I moaned as he continued to pleasure me. I wanted this feeling to last forever, not the sex feeling, but the complete feeling of love Ian and I were sharing at that moment. I was kind of surprised that I hadn't gotten any more comments from Melanie,

I knew that she wasn't ignoring me; she was trying to be nice and let me enjoy this for once. It made me happy to know that even she wanted to be nice.

'_Hey! I can be nice sometimes." _*sigh* What happened to no more comments from Melanie?

I buried my face into Ian's shoulder and let out a cry of pleasure as I let myself go. Ian continued to thrust into me calling my name before letting go soon after. He pulled out of me lightly placing me onto my feet again, my legs shook for a few minutes before I steadied myself and I pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you Ian." I said giving him a soft smile.

"I love you too, Wanderer." He said kissing my temple softly before smiling at me.

I was about to start washing my body when Ian grabbed the soap and started washing my back. I giggled and he grinned at me before continuing his task of cleaning me. He caressed my big abdomen lovingly and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. We finished our shower quickly and got out of the bathroom. I changed into some of the maternity clothes I bought yesterday and I was surprised by how good I looked in them. I didn't look as obscenely fat as I felt.

'_You aren't obscenely fat.'_ Mel commented '_By the way, I totally just rolled my eyes at you' _I smiled at Melanie's comment. She was being nicer than usual today.

"Are you ready to go?" Ian asked after I was done changing.

It didn't take us long to get to the grocery store. Shopping wasn't very hard, but my cravings were making things a bit confusing. I kept finding random things that I felt like eating.

"You have so many cravings." Ian said, with a bit of a wince as if he was scared that I was about to yell at him or something…well I did snap at him when he commented about the food I bought yesterday.

"I keep thinking of that one time that you and Jared were arguing and I had to smack both of you." I giggled and Ian made a face.

"I can still remember the pain," he said dramatically "And the weird looks people were giving us" he laughed.

"Well, you almost blew our cover!" I defended

"Yea, and violently slapping us both so helped that situation right?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed

"Okay, okay…but it did make you two stop" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He pulled me close and laid a soft kiss on my lips.

Suddenly I felt a weird pressure on my belly and my hand was instantly drawn to the spot. I felt it again and laughed when I realized the baby was kicking. The baby was kicking! I grabbed Ian's hand and pressed it to the same spot. The baby didn't kick again

'_Maybe the baby doesn't like Ian,' _I rolled my eyes at her comment. Ian is the baby's father, how can he or she not like him. He probably just doesn't feel like kicking.

"What happened?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow looking concerned.

"The baby just kicked, I was trying to see if he would do it for you." I pouted and Ian chuckled and rubbed my belly. I could tell he was a little disappointed that he didn't feel the baby kicking.

"He, you think it's a boy?" Ian asked after a couple seconds.

"I don't know. This lady yesterday was being weird and she said she thinks the baby is a boy." I shrugged and patted the top of my bump. I could barely even see my feet anymore.

When we were almost done at the grocery store I begged Ian to take us back to the clothing store after to look at the baby clothes. I felt the baby kick again and I immediately grabbed Ian's hand and pressed it to the same place. The baby kicked his hand gently and Ian just stared between my face and my belly. It was actually kind of cute how shocked he looked.

"Was that the baby kicking?" I nodded with a giggle as he continued to look in awe at my protruding stomach while gently rubbing it. He was probably trying to feel another kick.

'_Alright…even I can admit that was kind of cute…but I'm trying to convince the baby to never kick him again.'_

_'Melanie! Don't make the baby hate his father!' _I said angrily, Melanie grumbled her discontent. _'Besides you can't even talk to the baby. No one can.'_

_'Well that isn't true, the baby can hear voices…I think.' _I rolled my eyes and continued to follow Ian around with the cart while he got food we could actually bring home.

"Can we get some pie?" I asked Ian when I felt a sudden craving

"Sure," Ian rubbed my back and I frowned at him. Maybe he's starting to think I'm fat because I want so much food all the time.

'_Even I know he doesn't think you're fat. Stop over thinking it.' _I listened to Melanie and decided to stop thinking about it, she was right for once.

'_You and your cravings' _It kind of felt like Melanie would be disapprovingly shaking her head at me if she could.

'_Well you just wait until you're pregnant with Jared's child, then we'll see who makes fun of who.' _I commented back.

'_That's not happening for a while, anyways, I don't want kids any time soon' _I made a face and Ian was just watching me with an amused look on his face. He did that a lot nowadays since Melanie wouldn't stop commenting about everything and we ended up arguing.

"Is Melanie being annoying again?" Ian asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes she is." I stroked my belly absently. I was surprised that the baby was already being so active, today especially.

Ian and I finished food shopping and went to the clothing store. I went straight to the baby clothes and couldn't stop myself from cooing over every single cute thing I saw. I still couldn't believe that the baby would be so small when he or she was born.

'_I can't believe that I was ever that small' _Melanie laughed,

'_Neither can I.'_ I said with a smirk as I continued to search through the clothes. Ian came to where I was after picking up some more men's clothes. Coming close to my side he looked at all the tiny clothes with me. I saw this adorable tiny little dress and I held it up in front of Ian's face.

"That's so tiny!" He laughed with a big smile on his face I giggled and patted his arm before continuing to look around.

We finally left the store; I found myself thinking about the gender of the baby and how it would be so nice to know whether it was a girl or a boy so I could buy more baby clothes. When we got back to the hotel I was exhausted. Who knew that shopping would make me this tired. I wanted to sleep and then eat some pie. Or eat some pie and then sleep. I honestly just wanted some pie. Ian walked into the room with the food that needed to be refrigerated and I immediately got the pie out of the bag and stabbed it with a spoon before shoveling a nice big bite into my mouth. The sweetness of apple and cinnamon assaulted my senses and my eyes rolled back in delight.

"Mmmmm sooo good!" I moaned around another mouthful. Ian shook his head at me and laughed.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked innocently reaching for my spoon, I made a sound of disapproval. He stopped and looked at me wide-eyed

"Did you just growl at me?" he asked trying not to laugh

"Maybe. Did you just make a grab for my apple pie?" I asked cockily raising my eyebrow while shoving another bite into my mouth. He rolled his eyes

"Can you go get us some food downstairs in the lobby then?" he asked. After a few seconds I put down my pie and headed for the door. Right before the room door closed I ran/waddled back in, glared at Ian and snatched my pie back and headed out of the room. He wasn't getting any of my pie.

I returned soon after and like usual I got Ian his greasy delicious food and I got salad again…at least it had some chicken on it I only got a salad to justify my eating a whole pie to myself, I felt a little guilty when I stared at the empty pie tin. When I got back to the room I saw that Ian was dozing on the bed. I smiled when I saw his cute sleeping face.

I put the plates down on the table and sat down next to him and pushed his hair out of his face. I wanted our baby to look like him. I laughed when he turned his head suddenly and kissed my hand while opening his eyes. I leaned down and he kissed me sweetly. I loved getting kisses from him.

'_I don't. I would rather get kisses from Jared…'_

_'Well no one asked you, did they?' _Melanie started to insult me and I giggled a little out loud ignoring her.

"Let's eat." I kissed Ian's cheek and handed him his plate before starting to eat. I finished my salad within ten minutes, I'm not even kidding. I was really hungry today. After eating my lunch I decided to take a nap…and then maybe have more sex with Ian.

'_NO! NO MORE SEX! You guys have been WAY too lovey dovey today, I won't stand for anymore' _Melanie grumbled, I ignored her again and yawned before lying down in bed and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work very well and the baby started to move around a lot.

"Ian, I need you." I whined pointing to my stomach. He came over and laid down next to me. His hands were instantly on my belly and he started talking to the baby like he usually did before I went to sleep.

"Hi little guy…or girl,' Ian chuckled and continued his conversation with the baby. He started to talk about all of the people in the caves and tell the baby about his family. It was adorable and I had a huge smile on my face.

"Your mommy is fantastic, she loves you so much already," Ian looked up at me and I smiled at him and caressed the side of his face before kissing him gently.

'_Stop eating each other's faces, it's gross.' _I pulled away from Ian and started laughing. Mel's comments were funny sometimes.

"Baby, your daddy loves you too," I cooed to the baby while he or she wiggled around inside of me. Ian kissed my forehead and started to rub the bottom of my belly. I fell asleep pretty fast after that.

**1 Week Later**

I was bored as heck. Ian had decided I was not to do any work since I'm so big and pregnant already and it was so annoying…I'm 5 months pregnant…almost 6 now so I'm not THAT big yet. I was starting to get more tired than usual though. The only think that I had done today was making bread, but at least I'm allowed to do that.

'_Ian should have asked you first, men just assume they know what's best for everyone' _Hey, Melanie was being helpful and supportive for once! It's a miracle, I can't believe it. '_Shut up, I'm supportive a lot'_ I laughed at her antics.

Jared still hadn't talked to me and Melanie was kind of upset about that. I don't blame him though, seeing the woman you love pregnant with another man's baby was painful…although technically it was Ian and my baby. I still wish Jared would talk to me and make Melanie a little happier. I needed Ian to be with me. The baby wasn't calming down, and I think it's because he wanted his daddy. I still haven't found out the gender of the baby yet but I'm still hoping the baby was a boy. Ian, on the other hand, wanted the baby to be a little girl. I went to go find Ian.

'_It's amazing that the baby already knows who their father is.'_

_'Doc said the baby doesn't really know who Ian is, but my heart rate and emotions change when I'm around him and it makes the baby calm down.'_

_'I'm going to just assume that I'm right, like usual.' _I snorted

'_You're gonna go up against a doctor?' _I laughed

_' Yup.' _Mel said with a laugh, I shook my head while I walked into the crops room.

I managed to find Ian there and he ran over when he saw me. He had dirt smudges on his face and arms. Something I found cute.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were tired." Ian asked raising an eyebrow.

"The baby is attacking me, he wants his daddy." I grabbed Ian's hand and pressed it to where the baby was kicking and moving around. Ian rubbed the foot lumps and the baby settled down and stopped moving so much.

"Does that feel weird to you?" Ian asked.

"Does what feel weird, the fact that I'm pregnant or the kicking?" I had an amused smile on my face.

"The kicking," Ian chuckled and pushed my hair out of my face.

"It does kind of feel weird, like an awkward pressure inside my stomach. It's cute though." I laughed at my weird explanation of it.

Ian bent down to kiss me without thinking and when I pulled away I saw Jared. He just shook his head and turned around before walking away. I chased after him…well more like waddled after him, but whatever.

"Jared, what is your problem? You haven't talked to me in months."

"I understand that you love Ian, but can't you just keep it private? I don't need to see you kissing and touching each other in front of me." Jared was angry; anyone would be able to tell. "I couldn't even be the first person that Melanie had a baby with, instead it's Ian! I couldn't even have that." Melanie and I both froze at that statement. I felt Melanie's anger and she clearly wanted to say something so I let Melanie take control for a moment.

Melanie walked over to Jared and slapped him across the face.

"It's not my baby with Ian, its Wanda's baby with Ian. Jared you need to get that. Yes it might be in my body but it's not my baby. So stop being such a child about it." Melanie let me have my control back and I left Jared standing there, speechless.

I ran into Jamie in the hallway and he took a glance at the tears streaming down my cheeks and he started to look worried.

"Wanda, what happened?" Jamie asked. He was still a bit upset about the fact that I was pregnant with Ian's baby, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care. My emotions and Melanie's emotions were colliding with each other and I was already over emotional I couldn't take it all right now.

"Nothing, Jared saw me kiss Ian and he got mad and said some things." I walked past Jamie and went back to Ian's room. I plopped down on the bed as I tried to calm down.

'_I should have done more than slap Jared' _Melanie sounded like she was still mad.

'_Violence doesn't always work.' _I sighed and tried to sleep again…it didn't work.

I closed my eyes and about ten minutes later I felt someone put their arms around me and just hold me. I didn't have to look up, Melanie and I both knew who it was.

'_Well it looks like Jamie was really worried about you.' _I could tell that Melanie missed her brother a lot; he probably missed her a lot too.

"Hey Jamie, think I can take over now?" Ian was leaning against the wall and Jamie nodded and got up and left, but not before giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems with Jared. I'm assuming I did considering how sad you look right now." I wiped the look off my face and Ian came over to the bed and hugged me. For once I felt like crying, I felt like crying about how Jared was mad at me. I wanted to cry because of how much Jared's words hurt Melanie. I just wanted to cry. So I did. I cried a lot and before I knew it Ian's shirt was damp and I felt like I couldn't cry anymore.

'_Sometimes you just need to cry, it's okay.'_

_'Thank you; I know how sad you feel right now too.' _I wanted to give Melanie a hug right now, but I couldn't. When the baby is born and I'm put into a new host I'll be sure to hug Melanie many, many times.

"Wanderer, are you okay?" Ian kissed my forehead and I nodded into his shoulder. He chuckled and stroked my hair gently, it was actually quite calming.

"I'm fine; I just hope that Melanie is okay." I murmured.

"I love you little one." Ian said towards my stomach with a smile, I smiled when I realized Ian was talking to the baby. I couldn't wait for him or her to be born. I let Ian lull me to sleep while he comfortingly rubbed my belly. Maybe everything will be okay.

'_We'll see' _Melanie piped in right before I fell asleep for the second time today.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking with me all this time, InuxKagsForever is still in school so updates aren't gonna be super fast but they wont be overly long either. So anyways review review review, I cant wait to hear what you all think! :D yay im so excited lol**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE! DO YOU WANT WANDA AND IAN'S BABY TO BE A GIRL OR BOY? ITS ALL UP TO YOU!**

**~Paige**


End file.
